Passion and ROCK 'N ROLL
by Paula Potter
Summary: O concurso de bandas que vai abalar uma cidadezinha! Fic pro Paula e Jessy Potter
1. Prólogo

Capítulo um:

**Prólogo**

**Pirou na batatinha, ou no Milk Shake?! **

O relógio marcara o fim de mais um exaustivo dia de aulas no colégio St. Claire para moças. O rígido lugar, marcado pela austeridade de seus docentes e pela sobriedade de suas alunas, parecia ganhar vida com o final de mais um semestre. O verão chegava, trazendo com ele a alegria juvenil e a liberdade.Com o começo das férias bem próximo, certo grupo de garotas não se agüentavam de felicidade.

Gina, Cho, Pansy, Luna e Nicole discutiam alegremente os planos de férias, enquanto certa morena por sobrenome Granger tentava estudar.

A menina estava sentada num dos muitos degraus vagos na esplendorosa escadaria de pedras de granito escuro em frente à entrada da escola.

Tentava se concentrar nas várias teorias descritas nos livros e cadernos empilhados em seu colo, mas era tudo muito inútil. Tudo em vão, nada a faria se concentrar, sendo que as amigas tagarelavam feito, loucas. Uma querendo competir com a outra.

— Cara, vocês ficaram sabendo?! Nick Parson está solteiro! Parece que a idiota da namorada dele foi para outro país cuidar dos estudos, ou seja, carne nova no pedaço! - exclamou Cho sorridente.

Hermione revirou os olhos e os pregou novamente nos cadernos cujas páginas estavam lotadas de fórmulas.

— Jura?! – indagou Nicole coçando o queixo – Ela é mesmo burra, largar um pedaço desses e em pleno verão, o coitadinho vai ser mais bombardeado que um cargueiro em plena guerra do golfo! Viu Mione? Eu estudei... – comentou ela virando-se para a amiga, que meneou a cabeça em afirmação.

— Falando em garotos, semana passada eu ouvi a nova canção do Paradise... -Gina falou como quem não quer nada, tentando de todas as formas chamar a atenção de Hermione.

— Também ouvi. Harry não para de cantá-la! É no banho, é na cozinha, onde estiver... – reclamou Nicole, e Hermione levantou o olhar a elas.

— Querem parar de matracar e de falar em seres insignificantes. Eu não quero mais estudar os vermes. – retrucou a morena irritada. – Muito menos, quero saber do seu "querido" irmão!

— E a música é boa? - Pansy perguntou.

— Bem, a letra é legal, mas os arranjos da música são muito simples, não precisam se preocupar! Não é o tipo de música que toca nas rádios. - Gina contou sorrindo. - Eles terão que suar muito pra chegar aos nossos pés.

— Isso é bem óbvio! – reforçou Luna que até momento permanecera em silêncio – Mas sabem, eu nunca tinha reparado o quanto Steven Heinz fica bonito naquele uniforme! – emendou ela mordendo o lábio inferior.

— Caramba, só sabem pensar nisso! – resmungou Hermione. – tantas outras coisas boas pra ocupar a mente, e vocês estão questionando a "musiquinha" fuleira dos Paradise, e se Steven ou Nick vão ser fuzilados ou não com os uniformes! – concluiu ela, e as meninas riram.

— Mione, calma! Não foi bem assim. Acho que você se equivocou na construção da frase – brincou Nicole.

— Hermione Granger, você está precisando de um namorado. Desde quando você não liga para os gatinhos? - perguntou Cho enquanto passava gloss nos lábios.

— Pra mim chega! -Gina puxou os livros da mão da morena e jogou para as mãos de Pansy. - Guarde isso em um lugar bem longe da Mione!

— Hei! Devolvam-me! – bradou ela levantando-se abruptamente. As outras riam, enquanto Pansy e Gina faziam Hermione de "bobinha". – Argh! Ginevra Weasley me devolve isso agora mesmo! – exclamou fulminando-a com o olhar.

Gina deu a volta em Hermione e começou a cantarolar, implicando ainda mais a morena. Que já soltava fogo pelas ventas, e faíscas no olhar. Ela então grudou as mãos na parte inferior do livro, enquanto Gina se ocupava da parte superior. Ambas puxavam com tamanha força. Pansy até organizara uma apostinha entre as outras duas.

Gina ou Hermione? Quem venceria o momentâneo duelo?

— Ok, eu só devolvo o bendito livro se você prometer guardar ele dentro da mochila, durante todo o decorrer das férias - Gina riu da cara de tristeza da amiga ao ouvir a condição imposta. - Relaxa Mione, não é o fim do mundo, você terá que ficar longe dos livros durante o verão, não será tão ruim assim.

— Não será ruim! Quer parar de querer me controlar?! – falou ela irritada. – Anda, me devolve. Eu... Prometo maneirar... Mas me devolve, está amassando a teoria Marxista!

— Olha, o único Marx que eu quero que você veja é o Marx Paull do terceiro ano - Cho falou recebendo o olhar de concordância das amigas.

— Pois é exatamente esse que não quero ver nem pintado de ouro! – comentou ela estendendo a mão para Gina que lhe devolveu o livro – Obrigada!

A morena então se virou rapidamente. Tão rapidamente, que não avistara um objeto que percorrera o trajeto até ela em alta velocidade. E agora estava a milímetros de se chocarem.

— Mione! Cuidado! – exclamou Luna e Nicole juntas.

No entanto fora tarde demais. O "objeto" batera em cheio em Hermione, lançando uma onda gosmenta de chocolate em cima da morena.

— Ah droga! Olha o que aconteceu, derrubei todo o meu milk shake - Harry Potter lamentou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, enquanto mirava a garota a sua frente. - Nossa Hermione, você tem que tomar banho de vez em quando, anda muito sujinha! Olha para a sua blusa, toda marrom, sabe, minha mãe sempre me ensinou a tomar banho direitinho.

— Olha aqui seu idiota, acho que você ainda deveria estar usando o fundo de garrafa que usava, está cego?! – explodiu ela, enquanto tentava se limpar. Sua blusa imaculadamente branca estava com uma mancha marrom horrível e com pedacinhos de chocolate. Dificilmente sairia. – Preste atenção antes de sair andando com essa "coisa" por aí!

— Essa coisa tem nome, e se chama skate, mas eu te perdôo meu bombom. Por ter sérios problemas mentais você não lembra dos nomes de certos dos objetos! - ele mantinha um sorriso divertido enquanto via a morena se enfurecer.

Ela riu sem emoção. E o encarou furiosa.

— É claro, seu Neandertal! – ironizou. - Mas quem tem problemas mentais por aqui é você! – acusou ela com o dedo levantado para as fuças dele. – Onde já se viu, atropelar as pessoas desse jeito?!

— Caraca Harry, que trombada! – exclamou Draco rindo, correndo com os outros para onde ele e Hermione estavam.

— Chegou o bando de idiotas, como se um não fosse o bastante. – resmungou Hermione, revirando os olhos.

— Cara! Um caso de amor, já ouviu falar da expressão: "aonde a vaca vai o boi vai atrás"? - Gina entrava na briga. - Vocês me deprimem, Paradise!

— Ah! Você me deprime Virginia, com essas declarações idiotas. – desdenhou Draco. – Mas creio que foi vitima de sua própria "expressão", tanto que já está aqui ao lado da Granger. Então tecnicamente, ela também se aplica a vocês...

— Pois a conversa ainda não chegou ao chiqueiro, Malfoy! - a ruiva desdenhou.

— Que droga! Tire as mãos de mim Potter! – bradou Hermione, dando um tapinha na mão do garoto que quis tirar "uma casquinha" dos pedacinhos de chocolate. – Você arruinou meu uniforme!

— Qual é Hermione, você tem que me agradecer por isso! - o moreno falou divertido. - Pelo menos agora você está mais... Digamos... mais gostosa!

A garota estreitou os olhos e apertou o livro que tinha em mãos. Bufou e engoliu em seco.

— Argh! Potter seu maldito! Se não tivesse tantas testemunhas por aqui eu... Eu arremessaria esse livro, bem na sua cabeça! – ameaçou ela furiosa. Luna e Nicole postaram-se ao lado da morena que estava mais irritada a cada minuto.

—Também te amobminha/b morena. -respondeu Harry.

— Eu a seguro ou você? – sussurrou Nicole à Luna.

— Acho melhor as duas. – respondeu rindo discreta, junto a amiga.

— "Minha morena" uma ova! – retrucou ela, se segurando para não voar ao pescoço dele e estrangulá-lo, não se importando nem com as testemunhas.

—Quer apostar ,Pansy? - perguntou a ruiva.

— Que tipo de aposta?

— Aposto dez libras que a Mione acaba com o Harry em menos de cinco minutos! - desafiou Gina e Pansy sorriu.

— Pois eu aposto 20 que ela acaba com ele em menos de dois minutos. -Pansy falou marota olhando a briga se formar.

Hermione discutia fervorosamente com o moreno, que apenas assentia com a cabeça, achando graça de tudo, principalmente dela.

— Vem meu docinho, pode bater... - disse Harry manhoso, oferecendo a face. - Tapa de amor não dói!

— Não dói, é? Tem certeza? – indagou com um sorrisinho cínico nos lábios. – Então vamos ver! – emendou ela que levantou o braço, fazendo menção de arremessar o pesado livro nele.

— Ok Pansy, eu aposto que o Harry vai tentar beijar a Mione antes de ela jogar livro em cima dele! - a ruiva falou enquanto sentava ao lado de Pansy vendo de camarote a briga.

— Será que eles vão demorar muito? – perguntou Luna que desistira de ficar ao lado de Hermione, para se sentar ao lado de Gina e Pansy. – Steven Heinz está indo embora...

— Agora, você passou dos limites! – exclamou Hermione, colérica. Nicole deu um passo para o lado, para não ser atingida, caso a amiga viesse mesmo a jogar o livro no irmão. E essa hipótese a cada segundo ficava mais provável.

— Ok, aposta feita! Eu aposto que o livro vai bater no Harry e depois ele vai beijá-la - Pansy apertou as mãos com Gina, mas antes que ela falasse algo foi interrompida - Espera! E as testemunhas? Não há aposta sem testemunha! Malfoy quer ser a testemunha?

— E eu lá tenho cara de testemunha! Eu não quero ser testemunha. – comentou ele erguendo a sobrancelha e sorrindo.

— Ah Malfoy! - resmungou Gina - Precisamos de você, por favor.

— Você precisa de mim, Ginevra? – indagou ele malicioso.

— Eu preciso de você pra aposta, somente isso!- A ruiva exclamou e sorriu sarcástica, para o loiro - Mas se você não fosse tão implicante até que serviria para outras coisas.

— Mas porque diabos você não quer ser testemunha? - perguntou Pansy contrariada vendo a amiga dar bola para um Paradise.

— Oras, é bem óbvio! – falou ele sorrindo enviesado. – Também quero apostar! E aposto, que Harry irá desviar do livro, e não vai beijá-la, apenas instigá-la.

— Um minuto! - falou Cho chegando perto das amigas - Alguém falou em aposta? Estou dentro, aposto 10 libras que: o Harry vai levar uma livrada no olho e a Mione vai se arrepender de ter feito isso.

— E eu aposto que algo vai impedir a Hermione de bater no Harry, que vai pegar o skate e sumir na próxima quadra! – falou Neville, chegando mais perto dos apostadores.

— Ah! Vai perder mané! – zombou Draco. – Esse dinheiro já é meu!

— Fala sério sapão! - desdenhou Pansy falando o tão amado apelido do garoto - Não poderia ter apostado em nada pior.

—Todos apostaram? - perguntou Gina recebendo o sinal verde dos apostadores. - Podem largar ela Luna e Nicole, larguem ela agora, tem muito dinheiro rolando nessa aposta!

— Ah lá vai ela! – exclamou Draco rindo.

— Gente, para tudo! -interrompeu Lilá sendo seguida por uma onda de vaias. - A 98,7 está ao vivo transmitindo direto da nossa cidade, e adivinhem? Estão bem aqui no nosso colégio.

— Sou só eu? Ou todo mundo aqui vai matar a Lilá - perguntou Cho.

— Todos vocês, menos o Neville! – falou Luna com um caderninho na mão – Acreditem se quiserem, ele venceu!

Enquanto o garoto contava o dinheiro arrecadado tranqüilamente sendo seguido pelos olhares raivosos de todos Gina não se agüentou e perguntou:

— Como você sabia que isso ia acontecer?

— Eu explico! – falou Cedrico tomando frente de Neville, que deu se ombros ainda contando o dinheiro. – Ele não é vidente, se estão preocupados ou ansiosos por uma próxima visão. Nós dois vimos o anuncio da radio na internet, estávamos vindo avisar vocês, mas Lilá Brown fez o serviço. E que droga eu não ter falado antes de você Neville! – lamentou ele.

—Filho da...! - gritou Rony abrindo os braços. - Vocês fazem uma aposta e nem pra me chamar?! Bom, pelo menos eu não perdi dinheiro!

— Sorte sua! – murmurou Draco emburrado. - E não é que o filho da mãe sumiu mesmo! - completou ele olhando para o vazio a sua frente.

— Pois eu acho injustiça, se o Neville sabia de tudo, ele não pode ficar com o dinheiro! E falando em Neville, cadê ele? - perguntou Cho. - Ah não o desgraçado foi embora e levou todo o dinheiro!

— Mas não tava falando do Neville, se bem que ainda recupero meu dinheiro! Ladrãozinho de merda! Tava falando do Harry, o espertinho se mandou!

— Se mandou nada, eu vi em que direção ele correu, ele foi ver o que está acontecendo na porta da escola e pelo visto a Mione e a Nicole foram junto - Rony falou enquanto ia em direção ao burburinho formado em frente a escola.

— Então o que estamos fazendo aqui ainda? – questionou Luna guardando suas coisas e saindo na frente deles.

N/B:hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaarfando Ufa!!Rolei de rir somente com o prólogo,nem quero pensar no quanto o povo aqui de casa vai aumentar meu nível de loucura por ficar igual uma louca rindo na frente do pc,é bem provável que me mande direto para um sanatório. Mas fazer o que se tenho motivo pra ri?Espero que todos que venha a ler esta fic adorem ,pois estou amando beta-la! Bjs e até a próxima


	2. RUA Banheiro e queijo

Capítulo um:

"E aí galera da pequena Oxfordshire!

Nós da rádio 98,7: a rádio que só toca sucesso, vamos trazer a vocês um concurso que irá agitar o cotidiano quieto daqui! Sou Alisha Stuart, e estou aqui para falar um pouco do sensacional evento que traremos.

O iRock star Bands/i percorre todos os cantos da Inglaterra, para descobrir novos e talentosos músicos. E nada melhor do que começarmos por aqui a garimpar nossos jovens talentos!

E não é só isso, a banda vencedora terá direito a empresáriamento artístico e irá gravar um CD pela Sony Records, sucesso garantido! As inscrições começam hoje e terminam amanhã ao meio dia, o valor da inscrição é de 100 libras, divirtam-se bandas e não percam tempo, porque uma chance como essa não bate a porta de vocês todos os dias!"

A moça no alto do carro falava sem parar, e as pessoas aplaudiam e ovacionavam a cada palavra dita. Realmente o concurso ia badalar as férias de verão.

Hermione olhara para as amigas, e murmurou o código secreto.

i"RUA (reunião ultra-importante agora!)."/i

Bastou apenas essa palavrinha, para que todas elas dessem meia volta, e sumissem despercebidas, ou quase, da pequena multidão que se aglomerou com a grande notícia que tomava conta dos ânimos dos jovens da cidade, deixando os adultos em alarde.

Minutos mais tarde, estavam as cinco reunidas de portas fechadas, num dos banheiros do colégio.

Encontraram antes disto, uma loirinha concentrada arrumando as madeixas em frente ao espelho, mas ao ver o olhar fulminante de Pansy, no qual dava a entender: "CAIA FORA"!

Em letras grandes e garrafais.

Saiu de fininho deixando as Sweet com o lugar só para elas.

Mal a garota fechara a porta, Hermione estendeu um panfleto, que havia pegado mais cedo, nas mãos e sorriu largamente.

— O que é isso Mione? – perguntou Luna tocando uma melodia qualquer em seu flauta que retirara a pouco da bolsa.

— Isso? – indagou sorrindo e sacudindo novamente o panfleto nas mãos. – Isso é a nossa chance para subir ao topo do estrelato!

As outras sorriram, curiosas. Mas já a par da idéia da amiga.

— Mas garotas como vamos arranjar dinheiro pra inscrição?- perguntou Cho enquanto sentava-se no mármore da pia do banheiro.

— Eu não sei. Gary: o meu cofrinho. Está no zero a meses, desde que comprei uma flauta nova! – exclamou Luna apoiando o instrumento no queixo, pensativa. – Temos que fazer alguma coisa!

— Olha, eu posso tomar conta do Júnior, o pestinha filho da minha vizinha e consigo umas 75 libras, mas ainda vai faltar. - Gina declarou enquanto tirava a mochila pesada das costas e sentava-se ao lado de Cho.

— Coitada de você. Cuidar daquele peste! – exclamou Nicole horrorizada. – Mas eu sinto não poder ajudar, meu pai confiscou meus bens por conta de uma "conversinha" que ouviu da boca do Harry! Aquele otário, ainda me paga!

— Bem, não se aflijam! – exclamou Hermione. – Parvati está me devendo um dinheiro, porque fiz um trabalho de química para ela, então acho que posso inteirar o restante, sem termos gastos adicionais.

— Ótimo... Então é o começo de um lindo futuro, Sweet's! - Pansy sorriu para as amigas, e para somente depois declarar com outro sorriso. - E o pesadelo dos Paradise's.

centerSL vs P5/center

— Acho que já devem estar cientes do motivo pelo qual estamos aqui. – falou Harry olhando para os amigos.

— No banheiro feminino? – indagou Draco rindo, divertido. – Seria mais legal se tivesse mesmo garotas aqui dentro, e não um bando de homens exalando testosterona para todos os lados!

— Queria o que? Entramos escondidos no colégio! – falou Cedrico cruzando os braços. – E só pra constar é um colégio de meninas. Mas este banheiro não deve ser utilizado. Olhem só para as condições...

— Ok, vamos passar da parte dos porquês e ir direto ao assunto que nos trouxe aqui, e o assunto é: Porque diabos estamos dentro do banheiro feminino? -perguntou Rony olhando para os lados.

— Arre! Por acaso não ouviu o que eu disse?! – questionou Cedrico impaciente. – Estamos no colégio St. Claire para moças. E tínhamos que nos esconder num lugar com privacidade, mas... Oh...! Não se tem banheiros comuns masculinos, somente o dos professores, e lá não teríamos privacidade nenhuma, concorda? E outra. Seríamos pegos e enxotados daqui rapidinho!

— Estamos aqui porque o Harry é bissexual e resolveu nos contar agora? - indagou Jack a esmo, fazendo com que Draco soltasse uma gargalhada sonora e Cedrico abafasse uma.

— Pois saiba Jack Black que até o meu lado feminino é lésbico!- Harry respondeu mal humorado, ganhando um sorriso do amigo em troca. – Bem, seguinte: temos até amanhã pra arranjar 100 libras! Eu consigo uns trinta lavando o carro do meu pai, o resto vocês que se virem! Reunião terminada.

— Nossa Harry, você é um líder e tanto. – caçoou Draco.

— Obrigado, Draco. Fico lisonjeado. Mas pelo menos eu tive uma idéia!

— E isso vai ser perfeito pra nossa banda! – exclamou Cedrico.

— É claro, publicidade... – respondeu o moreno.

— Sucesso! – completou Rony, com os olhos brilhando.

— E gatinhas, é lógico! – riu Draco, com os amigos.

— Bem, não fiquem tristes, por não termos dinheiro, eu posso vender a minha bicicleta pra ajudar. - disse Neville que até então não havia sido visto pelos amigos.

— Caramba! – berrou Cedrico. – De onde é que você surgiu?!

— Eu sabia que vocês iriam se reunir por algum canto dessa escola, então eu vi que aqui era o lugar menos movimentado, segui meus instintos!- ao ver os rostos perplexos dos amigos, falou - Que foi? Eu sou lerdo, mas sou inteligente e tenho instintos como qualquer ser, mas voltando ao assunto eu consigo as 70 libras pra completar o que falta pra inscrição!

— Ah! Mas era exatamente você que eu queria encontrar Neville Longbottom! – falou Draco aproximando-se do rapaz, que arregalou os olhos e recuou. – Pode ir passando minhas 10 libras de volta!

— Relaxa Malfoy! - Neville falou se escondendo atrás de Jack. - Eu vendo a minha bicicleta e ganho 20 libras, o resto eu pago com o dinheiro da aposta! Assim todos nós ficamos felizes.

— E eu estou mais feliz ainda por não ter apostado! - caçoou Rony.

— Está bem, se safou desta Longbottom, mas da próxima vez, seu rosto gordinho e fofo, não vai sair ileso! – ameaçou o loiro, e Neville pigarreou nervoso.

— Bem... Então estamos resolvidos, acho que já podemos ir embora!- Harry falou enquanto ia de encontro à porta logo a frente de Cedrico, que parou bruscamente fazendo Harry dar com a cara em suas costas. - Qual é Cedrico, você não está muito velho pra brincar de estátua?

— Óbvio que estou velho, e nunca gostei dessa brincadeira idiota, mas...! Estou ouvindo passos! E estão chegando aqui pela intensidade do som!

— Estamos ferrados! – exclamou Draco passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros. – Sim, estamos! E é tudo culpa sua, Harry!

— Ah! Que legal, vamos brincar de colocar a culpa no Harry, que seja, mas temos de nos esconder!- o moreno falou enquanto arranjava algum lugar para se esconder.

Os garotos rolaram os olhos pelo lugar, abarrotado de coisas inúteis. Caixas, instrumentos musicais e de ginástica forravam os cantos do "banheiro". Que pelo visto era tudo: depósito, lixão; menos um banheiro de verdade.

Com os olhos arregalados, eles andavam feito baratas tontas, procurando um esconderijo perfeito.

Cedrico saiu na frente, e empurrava todas as portas dos boxes, a fim de achar alguma aberta. Logo foi imitado pelo restante. Draco se enfiou na frente de Rony, que por pouco não tropeçara, num clarinete jogado ao chão.

Mas para infelicidade dos seis, apenas uma porta estava devidamente aberta. O único jeito seria espremerem-se lá dentro.

— Argh! Eu disse que não queria ficar num lugar cheio de machos! Que droga, sai pra lá Rony! – exclamou o loiro espremido num cantinho qualquer do BOX.

— Pois não temos muita escolha! - resmungou Ron, tirando o pé do rumo, onde Neville iria colocar o dele. - Não é nenhuma fantasia minha ficar preso no vestiário feminino com os caras da minha banda. Na real parece um pesadelo!

— E se você não calar logo essa boca, quem quer que seja vai descobrir o seu tão maravilhoso sonho, Ronald! - sibilou Jack sendo comprimido na parede.

— Traduzindo tudo o que o Jack disse em apenas uma pequena frase! - Harry respirou se ajeitando no mínimo espaço que ocupava e continuou. - Cala a boca!

— Essa é uma ótima idéia! – exclamou Cedrico, finalizando a discussão.

— É! – exclamou Nicole colocando a cabeleira negra para dentro da porta. – Você tinha razão Pansy, não tem ninguém aqui. Mas como sabia desse lugar, eu particularmente nunca vim por esses lados. – emendou a morena, que entrou seguida pelas amigas.

— É que eu e a Gina conhecemos muito bem essa parte do colégio. Lembra-se daquele namorado da Mione? O que tinha uma banda de Punk Rock? O tal do Krum!- perguntou Pansy rindo ao ver Gina disfarçar, ruborizada. - Então vamos dizer que há umas semanas atrás o guitarrista e o baterista dele, ficaram muito felizes comigo e com a Gina.

— Cruzes Rony! Da Pansy eu já esperava isso, mas da tua irmã?! Estou abobalhado, na próxima eu peço pra sair com ela já que ela é assim tão dada. - Jack comentou sorridente, levando um tapa na cabeça, de Rony.

— Oh! Céus, então é verdade?! – indagou Luna rindo e as duas assentiram.

— Francamente, vocês são loucas. Até hoje me arrependo do relacionamento que tive com Vitor. Imagina aqueles dois! – contou Hermione.

—Ah, qual é Mione?!- Cho ralhou com a amiga enquanto escovava os cabelos lisos de frente ao espelho sujo. - Você é uma verdadeira Cdf! Namorou o cara mais gostoso de todos os tempos e reclama? Tudo bem que o "Vitinho" tinha sérios problemas na hora de falar, mas fora isso ele é um gato.

— Você sabe muito bem que prezo coisas além da aparência! E sei lá... Faltava algo nele, entendem? Eu já expliquei isso! – falou ela corando. – E obrigada, pelo CDF! – retrucou irônica.

— Resumindo o que a Mione disse... - Gina olhou as amigas e sorriu para Pansy que já sabia o que viria a seguir. - O Vitinho não beija bem!

— Ai não é isso! – reclamou a castanha. – Ele até que beijava direitinho, mas não tínhamos... Cumplicidade. Não para conversas ou coisa do tipo. Mas tínhamos uma química explosiva... – terminou dando um sorrisinho.

—Tipo a química que você e o Potter têm? - Perguntou Gina para a raiva de Hermione. - Aquele tipo de química que te faz ficar de cabeça quente e com as pernas bambas?!

— Essa foi a pior asneira que eu já ouvi em todos os meus 18 anos de vida! – exclamou ela irritada.

— Mas por acaso... Aí não tem um fundinho de verdade? – insistiu Luna e a amiga revirou os olhos.

— Pois não é tanta asneira assim, existe um provérbio chinês que fala... - começou Cho lembrando dos ensinamentos de sua cultura. - Entre o amor e o ódio há apenas uma pequena linha.

— Sai fora! – desdenhou Hermione escorando-se num velho armário de madeira pregado na parede. – Essa linha existente entre nós é tão grossa quanto às sobrancelhas da professora Tabatha!

— Ah! Hermione relaxa. Você pode até não gostar dele, mas que o Harry é um gato, isso ele é... - Comentou Gina recebendo uma careta de desprezo de Nicole e Hermione.

— Gato?! Há... Há... Essa beleza toda vai pro ralo, se você conviver com ele 24 horas por dia! – falou Nicole.

— Eu acho à mesma coisa do Rony, mas a Luna acha ele gostoso - respondeu Gina deixando a loirinha vermelha - A questão é: Irmãs não contam na hora de avaliar o quesito gostosura.

— Isso é verdade, então, por favor, não falem dos nossos irmãos assim nesses termos. Não são ciúmes, mas é um tanto estranho e constrangedor. – disse Nicole, enrugando o fino nariz.

— Hei! Eu não acho seu irmão gostoso. – protestou Luna. – Quer dizer, só um pouquinho...

—Nossa eu pensando que a Lovegood era a santinha do grupo! - Exclamou Jack tomando ar. – Bem, ela pode até não ser santa, mas com certeza é cega! Pra gostar do Ron e achar ele gostoso! – Rony fechou a cara e novamente bateu na cabeça do moreno, que soltou um gemido baixo.

— Ouviram isso? – perguntou Hermione aguçando os ouvidos.

— Eu não ouvi nada, só ouvi uma outra asneira. Luna você acha o Rony gostoso? – indagou Nicole zombeteira.

— Que coisa, o que tem isso demais? – retrucou a loira colocando as mãos na cintura.

—Bem, pra mim o cara mais bonito do Paradise é o Malfoy!- Gina revelou constrangida. - Por mais que ele seja um grosso ele é gostoso, acho que eu tenho uma queda por um bad boy!

— É... Tem gosto pra tudo... – murmurou Hermione que recebeu um leve empurrão da ruiva. – Nossa que papo mais doido, agente aqui falando daqueles energúmenos!

— Jesus apaga a luz!- exclamou Cho. - A gente está falando dos Paradise's, mas eu tenho que discordar com você Gina, pra mim o mais bonito é o Cedrico, com aquele ar de inteligência! – terminou suspirando.

— Novamente há uma discordância. Jack é o mais gato! Com certeza absoluta! – exclamou Nicole com uma risadinha.

— É... E você já andou dando uns beijinhos nele que eu sei. – insinuou Luna maliciosa.

— Shhii! Isso é segredo Luna! – falou Nicole.

— Não acredito que você ficou com a Nicole seu filho da mãe! - Falava Harry sendo segurado por Cedrico e Draco.

— Qual é Harry? Relaxa... Quem mandou ter uma irmã gata? - Jack falou tranquilamente e desta vez levou uma bifa de Harry.

— Eu ouvi um barulho estranho de novo! Será que tem ratos por aqui? – perguntou Hermione se afastando do armário.

— Odeio ratos... – murmurou Nicole.

— Ok, vamos esquecer essa história de ratos, mesmo porque estamos falando de gatos. - declarou Pansy - Se todas estão confessando, então é a minha vez, eu acho o Neville um gatinho.

— O QUÊ?!- exclamaram as outras meninas em conjunto.

— Caraca, taí outra cega! – falou Draco abafando o riso.

— Acha o Neville bonitinho? – indagou Luna a esmo.

— E eu que pensei que todos os maus-gostos tinham acabado... Amarrota-me que estou passada! – comentou Nicole pasma.

— Acho que o Nevinho fofuxo da vovó ganhou o dia! - Falou Rony sorrindo ao ver o rosto vermelho do colega. - Não precisa ficar envergonhado Nevinho, espera...! Que cheiro é esse?! - apurou o nariz mais uma vez e fez uma de suas conhecidas caretas. – Cara! Acho que as meninas têm razão, tem algum rato morto aqui.

— Minha santinha! Que odor é esse?! – perguntou Nicole, fazendo cara de nojo. – Hermione, sabe aquele rato que ouviu? – a castanha assentiu, tapando o nariz. – Acabou de morrer!

— Putz, eu acho que o rato está bem aqui! Porque o cheiro vem de onde nós estamos, olhem pro chão talvez o rato esteja no pé de alguém. -Malfoy falou olhando para os próprios pés.

— Que rato que nada! – Exclamou Cedrico, que estava a centímetros mais perto do garoto. – Neville? O que foi que morreu aí dentro de você?! – questionou ficando azul, por prender a respiração.

— Poxa gente, desculpa aí! - começou o garoto vermelho. - é que eu comi queijo no café da manhã e vocês sabem como eu fico quando como derivados do leite.

Todos eles soltaram muxoxos, depois de ouvir mais um estrondo pirotécnico vindo da barriga de Neville, que sorriu amarelo.

— Caraca! Eu tenho que sair daqui! – exclamou Draco desesperado.

— Pra mim já chega! - gritou Jack.

— Vocês ouviram isso?- perguntou Gina.

— Eu não agüento mais! Fui! – berrou Cedrico batendo o pé na porta, abrindo-a num estrondo.

—Que merda de café da manhã foi esse Neville?- perguntou Harry enquanto era recebido do lado de fora do banheiro por cinco garotas de bocas abertas. - Ovo podre com peixe estragado?

— Não... Não! Foi elixir de gambá, com certeza! – comentou Draco.

— Eu não disse que tinha ratos por aqui meninas? – indagou Hermione com o semblante sério. – Sabia que isso tinha seu dedo, Potter!

— Na verdade não foi dedo nenhum do Harry, foi a barriga do nosso querido tecladista... - começou Rony. - a única coisa que o dedo do Harry poderia fazer é tampar o buraco por onde estão saindo os gases do Neville, seria como usar uma rolha, mas eu acho que o Harry não vai querer esse trabalho tão sujo e pesado!

— O que estão fazendo aqui? – indagou Hermione. – Não sabia que tinham o hábito de invadir instituições privadas, e freqüentar banheiros femininos. Tudo bem que este está inutilizado, mas... Isso não vem ao caso!

— É isso mesmo! – apoiou Luna.

— Pois estávamos em uma reunião importante! - Harry falou recebendo o apoio dos amigos. - Na realidade estávamos aqui primeiro que vocês e se não fosse pelo Neville sairíamos sem que vocês percebessem.

— Ai meu Deus, eles ouviram tudo! – pensou Nicole, alto.

— Sim, ouvimos tudo e obrigado pela parte que você disse que me acha um gato Nic! -Jack falou dando uma piscadela para a filha mais nova dos Potter. Ela corou e desviou os olhos.

— Seu tarado, filho da mãe, aproveitador de garotas indefesas! - Gritava Harry enquanto era mais uma vez segurado pelas fortes mãos de Draco e Cedrico. - Pois você vai ver Jack Black você vai sair desse banheiro capado!

— Ninguém, vai "capar" ninguém! – bradou uma vozinha atrás de todos.

O conglomerado assustara-se de imediato. Hermione emitiu um muxoxo descrente, quando reconhecera a dona da voz irritantemente aguda. Dolores Umbridge estava parada junto à porta, que pela confusão não fora ouvida quando esta fora aberta, ao seu lado, a professora húngara e corpulenta de Ed. Física permanecia do mesmo modo: imóvel e de braços cruzados. Os meninos arregalaram os olhos, alguns: Neville e Rony, desesperados e o restante, tentando não transparecer que estavam igualmente apavorados.

— Isso é uma mulher? - perguntou Rony, ao analisar o corpo musculoso e o braço da mulher.

— Bem... Olhando por esse ângulo... - começou Jack encurvando a cabeça para o lado. - Eu acho que ela é mulher, porque eu nunca vi um homem de seios!

— Pode ser implante, esses dias eu vi um caso assim na TV. – confessou Neville, e todos os garotos o olharam segurando as risadas.

— Eu não acho que ela seja um homem, na real! Pra mim ela não deve nem ser um gay ou um transformista! - Harry entrou na conversa e ao ver os olhares dos amigos continuou. - Bem... Os transformistas e os gays cuidam da beleza.

— Acho melhor pararmos com os comentários alheios, porque acho que o que ela deve gostar de fazer mesmo, é acabar com linguarudos que nem vocês... – falou Cedrico, prudente.

— E olhem só pro punho dela, aposto que o estrago seria terrível para nossos rostinhos! – Comentou Draco.

— Não corremos esse perigo, esqueceu que a primeira frase dela foi ninguém vai capar ninguém?! - Jack relembrou aos amigos. - Nossos rostos podem ficar desfigurados, mas nosso querido amigo está a salvo!

— Por pouco tempo! - corrigiu Harry com cara de poucos amigos.

— O que fazem aqui rapazes? E que cheiro odioso é este? – indagou Dolores dando passinhos até eles, que se petrificaram. – E vocês meninas?

— Professora, é tudo culpa do Potter! - as garotas falaram em conjunto.

— Isso... Na dúvida culpem Harry Potter!- resmungou Harry.

— Mas a culpa pelo cheirinho odioso, não foi do meu igualmente odioso irmão. – se pronunciou Nicole.

— A culpa foi de quem então? - perguntou Dolores.

— A culpa é totalmente e exclusivamente do queijo... -respondeu Rony tentando conter uma risada.

— De todos os derivados do leite... - acrescentou Gina.

— Da fermentação... – completou Hermione.

— E de um estômago meio podre e fraco! - finalizou Pansy.

— Minha nossa! – exclamou ela. – Bem, isto não é de suma importância. Ainda não recebi as devidas explicações! O que faziam todos por aqui?!

— Se a gente falar que estávamos apenas conversando a senhora não vai acreditar, então porque não aceleramos o trabalho, a senhora chama os nossos pais, nós levamos uma bronca enorme, ficamos semanas de castigo e todo mundo se ferra!-Jack falou fazendo pouco caso da professora.

A mulherzinha o olhou com cara de asco e ergueu a fina sobrancelha.

— Jack Black, suponho? – falou e o garoto assentiu, sorrindo acuado. Ela meneou a cabeça negativamente. – Ouço horrores a seu respeito rapazinho. – emendou e Rony riu alto. – E de todos vocês também, ambos uns vândalos!

Agora fora a vez das meninas gargalharem. No entanto pararam quando a húngara postou-se ao lado de Dolores como um cão de guarda, um verdadeiro "pitt Bull". Hermione pigarreou. Luna agarrou-se na alça da bolsa que levava. Aquela mulher poderia assustar até o Fred Kreuguer.

— E espero que estas maçãs "podres", não venham a afetar minhas lindas e preciosas alunas. – falou mirando as meninas, que se enfileiraram impulsivamente.

— Bem, nós temos as maçãs... - Jack falou apontando para o grupo ao seu lado. - As brancas de neve... - e apontou para as Sweet. - Agora só falta a bruxa pra completar o conto!- O garoto olhou ao redor da sala como que procurando algo, e parou ao ver o rosto curioso de Dolores, espreitando-o. – Oh! - o garoto suspirou fazendo uma expressão teatral. - Acabei de achar a bruxa.

— Ora seu moleque! – avançou a professora corpulenta.

— Camélia, pare! – ordenou a outra. – Não é de hoje que enfrento problemas, com os Black... E com os Potter também... – acrescentou olhando para Harry. - Posso resolver isso, sem precisar de força bruta. – explicou Dolores, calmamente.

— Ah, merda! O Jack chama a Umbridge de bruxa e a culpa cai pra cima de mim?! - resmungou Harry mais uma vez.

— Eu disse para calarem a boca! – ralhou Cedrico.

— Vai se comportando aí bonecão do posto! - repreendeu Cho, apelidando o garoto por causa da altura do intelectual dos Paradise. - Você não manda em ninguém.

— E ninguém pediu sua opinião! – retrucou ele.

—Pois eu respondo na hora que eu quiser, filho de poste! - Cho pronunciou baixinho para que a professora não ouvisse. Cedrico iria retrucar, mas a vice-diretora o interrompera.

— Calem-se! – mandou Dolores. – Me acompanhem, por favor. Todos vocês! Camélia?

— Sim, vice-diretora?

— Ligue para Severo Snape, e mande-o vir até aqui, teremos uma longa conversa. – disse ela em tom autoritário. A mulher logo passou pela porta em tropel. – Agora, todos comigo até a sala da diretoria!

— Mas senhorita Umbridge, não estávamos fazendo nada demais! – protestou Hermione apavorada com as conseqüências.

— Que ótimo senhorita Granger, vou ter o prazer de ouvir isso, mas na minha sala!

— Dela nada, é da diretora Minerva... – sussurrou Nicole a Luna, que se agarrou agora no braço da morena.

— Como eu amo a diretora Minerva! – falou num lamento. – Quero que ela volte logo, para o próximo semestre!

— Ai ferrou!- resmungou Rony. - Chamaram o Snape agora só falta querer chamar os responsáveis.

— Jack! Eu vou entupir essa sua boca maldita! – exclamou Draco.

— Hã? Entupir a minha boca? Mas por quê? – indagou fazendo-se de inocente.

— Se eu me ferrar, o que é fato! Você me paga, Black! – falou tentando se conter para não esganá-lo.

—Ah Malfoy! Vai se... - ao ver o olhar mortífero das meninas, sorriu amarelo e continuou. - Vai se acalmar.

— Não! Quem vai matá-lo sou eu. Se isso tiver conseqüências muito graves para meu currículo escolar, eu vou te perseguir Jack Black! – bradou Hermione saindo do banheiro com as amigas.

— Tadinha da Nicole... - Gina comentou com Pansy e Luna.

— Tadinha por quê? – entoaram juntas.

— Oras... Tadinha por que vai ficar viúva antes da lua de mel.

Entraram em silêncio na sala antes ocupada pela diretora Minerva McGonagall, que se ausentara para uma viagem. O cômodo antes sóbrio e discreto, já começava a apresentar indícios de sua mais nova ocupante. Dolores fechou a porta atrás de si. E dera a volta à mesa, acomodando-se na confortável cadeira giratória de cor bege. Apoiou os braços sob a mesa e juntou as mãos. Sorriu maquiavélica às suas alunas e aos clandestinos.

Minutos mais tarde, o algoz entrara na sala, acompanhado pela professora de Ed. Física. Snape trajava seu habitual terno preto. E seu semblante não poderia ser mais austero e raivoso.

—Expliquem-se - ordenou aos garotos.

— Assim como seus alunos, o senhor esqueceu as boas maneiras, professor Snape? – alfinetou a vice-diretora do St. Claire.

— Ora, Dolores. Tenho pressa, então não vamos mais enrolar. Sei que estes pestes vivem aprontando, e agora resolveram expandir seus domínios! – resmungou snape. - Então, se expliquem! – concluiu ignorando a mulherzinha.

— Bem... Tudo começou quando eu ainda nem havia nascido. Meu pai foi um dos grandes marotos do milênio e eu herdei dele isso e é claro a beleza... - começou Jack, o seu discurso enfático.

— E o que isso tem a ver com o que eu perguntei?! - Snape perguntou sem mudar a expressão de desprezo do rosto.

— O Senhor pediu uma explicação logo estou dando essa!

— A questão é Severo, que seus alunos são uns...

— Eu sei muito bem! – retrucou cortando a mulher. As meninas comprimiram os lábios, que ameaçavam sorrir e gargalhar. – Eu acho que posso resolver isso, sozinho. Não será muito difícil achar um castigo ideal a estes baderneiros!

— Cara eu to ferrado, eu to ferrado, eu to ferrado! - repetia Rony em mais uma de suas famosas caretas.

— Reage Rony!- ordenou Harry. - Aja como um homem!

— Coitadinho, não se porta bem sobre pressões. – disse Luna.

— Cara isso é deprimente, meu irmão é um covarde. – suspirou Gina, que foi pro lado do irmão e se postou na frente do ruivo. - Rony isso vai doer mais em você do que em mim... - e deu um forte tapa no rosto do irmão. -Você é um homem ou uma barata Ronald Weasley? Não seja uma vergonha para nossa família!Fique firme e não desista!

— Nossa! – exclamou Luna, tentada a ir consolar o ruivo. Que estava embasbacado. – Ela é má... Muito má!

— Olhe veja pelo lado bom! Pelo menos o Rony não chorou. - concluiu Pansy vendo a ruiva voltar ao lado das meninas.

— Aí sim, seria vergonhoso! – falou Hermione a esmo. Mas prestando atenção ao que Dolores e Snape discutiam.

— Acreditem é doloroso, mas é necessário - falou enquanto sentava na beirada da mesa tentando observar a conversa dos vices diretores.

Ambos mantinham o tom de voz o mais baixo possível. Enquanto, garotos e garotas encontravam-se apreensivos. O que será que eles tanto falavam em cochichos? Qual seria o castigo deles?

— Eu aceito tudo menos lavar as cuecas do Snape! - dizia Harry com tom de voz que ressaltava seu nojo pelo diretor.

— Ai... Lá vem a bomba! – falou Nicole.

— Bem, senhoritas e senhores... – começou Dolores. – Snape e eu tivemos uma pequena discussão sobre os possíveis castigos. E chegamos a uma conclusão. Aceitando a sugestão de Severo, vocês vão passar o verão fazendo um trabalho comunitário.

— O que?! – indagaram todos em coro.

— Sim, vocês serão monitores de verão, para os pequenos e futuros alunos de ambas as instituições. Se ficarem alguns minutos, nós diremos tudo que precisam saber sobre esse serviçinho...

**Notas finais...**

**N/B:Nooooooooooossaaaaa!!Qual será o "servicinho"? Quero saber!!Meninas,me mandem logo o próximo capitulo pra eu betar!!Quero saber que deu a baderna no banheiro!!  
Espero que para o povo que esteja lendo fiquem tão ansiosos como eu, para ler a continuação. Logo :COMENTEM POVOOOO!!Pois assim as autoras ficam felizes e desembalam a escrever!!  
Bjs e inter a próxima!!**

N/A Jessy: Oi gente... to sem vontade de N/A hoje, entao quero agradecer a todos que comentaram e que leram nossa fic dando um apaio para nós pobres escritoras! Só isso... beijão a todos e continuem acompanhando e comentando!  
Fui!

N/A Paulinha: Obrigado pelos dois comentário...é pouco mais deixa a gente feliz KKKKKKKK


	3. Bebida e Rock!

Capítulo dois: Festa + álcool micos totais

Aquela noite de início de verão não poderia ser mais "cruel" a um grupo de garotos que estavam jogados em um canto de um suntuoso salão de festas, onde pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro, tentando achar algo de agradável naquela comemoração. Se não fosse a obrigação de estarem ali, os seis rapazes, de caras amarradas, já teriam se esparramado e, com certeza, achado algo mais produtivo para fazer naquela noite, do que ficar ali vendo velhotas ajeitar as perucas e fofocar.

Não muito longe dali, avistaram as garotas, igualmente entediadas. Ora revirando os olhos, ora quase cochilando.

"Que festa de velhos!"

Se continuassem naquela mesmice dormiriam em segundos. Neville já dera seus bocejos, acompanhado de Rony. O ruivo sentou-se numa grande cadeira e escorou a cabeça no encosto. Olhou para cima e suspirou.

— Cara! - exclamou Draco chamando atenção dos amigos para si. - Que festa mais parada! Se mamãe não tivesse me ameaçado, eu não estaria aqui!

— Pois eu fui mais corajoso! - desdenhou Rony. - Eu disse para a minha mãe: eu não vou e ponto final! Aí ela disse: Ronald Weasley se você não for eu vou te bater! Mas eu não mudei de opinião!

— É, dá pra ver mesmo daqui que não mudou de opinião. - alfinetou Cedrico.

— Quando a Gina disse que ia ajudar a minha mãe a me bater, eu mudei de opinião! - o ruivo explicou dando um sorriso amarelo.

Os amigos riram. E por breves minutos o tédio fora embora.

— Caramba, falando em Gina. Ela está uma gata com aquele "vestidinho"! - comentou Draco dando uma olhada minuciosa na ruiva que gesticulava às amigas.

— Olha como você fala da minha irmã, loiro aguado! Eca a Gina é feia! Muito feia, ela perde pra Fiona! - o ruivo um tanto agressivo comentou com os amigos.

— Para completar seu comentário Draco. - Começou Neville e os garotos olharam para ele, curiosos. - Todas elas estão gatas!

Não muito longe dali o grupo de meninas comentava sobre todo o tipo de coisa que pudesse ajudar a passar o tempo. Os bailes dados pelas damas de Oxfordshire sempre prometiam ser tediosos e chatos.

As meninas falavam sobre o ocorrido no dia anterior e sobre o tão injusto castigo, mas como a própria Pansy outrora havia dito: detenções fazem parte da vida de uma banda de rock.

— Pode até ser legal pra vocês este negócio de detenção, mas pra mim é a ruína! - exclamou Hermione cruzando os braços, e desviando os olhos, quando Harry a olhara de longe.

— Qual é Hermis! - Cho resmungou cansada do discurso rotineiro da morena. - De que vale uma vida sem riscos e detenções? – indagou e a outra dera de ombros. - Olha acho melhor mudarmos de assunto... Porque esse se esgotou!

— Sim, eu concordo! - disse Nicole. - Eu vou ter pesadelos com esta detenção, e com certeza à vice-diretora e aquele cara brega, vão me perseguir nele, então é melhor eu me distrair um pouquinho!

— Falando em distração... -começou Pansy. - Vocês já olharam o filho mais velho da senhora Parkins?

— Mas é claro, e agora que você puxou assunto. Minha nossa! - exclamou Luna juntando as duas mãos e erguendo-as sonhadora, logo em seguida suspirou. - Ai! Como ele está mudado não?

— Ele beija muito mal! - Gina falou sonolenta sem perceber ao certo o que havia dito.

— O que disse? - indagou Hermione com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

— Eu disse que ele... Oh...! - a ruiva de boca aberta exclamou. - Eu não disse nada!

— Disse sim Ginevra Weasley! - exclamou Nicole rindo. - Mas quer dizer que ele beija mal é? Que decepção! - lamentou a morena fazendo beicinho.

— Ele pediu pra eu não contar pra ninguém, mas ele beija muito mal! Eu tive a infelicidade de ensinar uns truques pra ele, deprimente! Ele nem sabia onde colocar a língua!- a ruiva relembrou com cara de nojo.

— Isso sim é decepção! - reforçou Luna.

— Nem me fale! Nunca beijei alguém que babasse tanto, parecia que estava saindo uma cachoeira da boca dele... - Gina fechou os olhos sem tirar da face o nojo. -... E entre o nojo, decepção e o resto do tempo, eu me perguntava: como ele consegue colocar esse tanto de "água" pra fora?

— Já chega, por favor! - pediu Hermione, e as meninas assentiram. - Que nojo!

Luna então fizera uma carinha de arrependimento, por ter piscado ao garoto. Que por infortúnio seu, dera sinais de que estava interessado.

— Hei olha quem está vindo na nossa direção! - apontou Cho.

— Quem? Não estou vendo! Aquele garçom barrigudo não sai da minha frente! - reclamou Nicole.

— Nossos irmãos e CIA, estão vindo para a nossa linda mesa!- Gina falou tentando não olhar para o "mau beijador" que estava a poucas mesas de distância.

— Ah! Claro, era só o que faltava mesmo para a noite ser mais "divertida" - comentou Hermione irônica, com uma vontade imensa de fugir dali.

— Não reclama pelo menos a gente vai poder se divertir à custa do Neville. Eu estou querendo mesmo saber como ele consegue ser tão podre por dentro! -Cho relembrou o incidente do queijo.

— Deus nos livre! - exclamou Luna. - Se ele solta mais um desses, aqui dentro eu vomito! Mas se bem que seria bom, pra espantar o gatinho que beija mal, com a presença dos meninos aqui ele não vai chegar perto de mim!

Enquanto as meninas discutiam alegremente, Draco Malfoy confabulava uma de suas idéias brilhantes.

Uma maneira de "alegrar" a festa das coroas.

Antes que chegassem à mesa das Sweet's, puxou Rony e Cedrico para perto de uma das mesas com sucos e refrigerantes. O loiro sorriu e abriu um pouco o blazer azul marinho feito por encomenda, deixando que uma pequena garrafa de cor prata aparecesse.

— O que é isso Malfoy? - indagou Cedrico.

— Isso aqui meu caro amigo, é certeza de umas belas e sonoras risadas, e sinal de que essa festa vai sair da mesmice. - comemorou o loiro, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

— Essa festa só vai ficar legal se dentro desta pequena garrafa houver uma gênia que nos dê três desejos!- zombou Rony sem confiança no amigo.

— Ainda assim, três desejos seriam poucos! - reclamou Cedrico.

— Pois o que tenho aqui é muito melhor que isso, eu garanto. Ou melhor, meu pai garante... - falou ele rindo, e os outros dois o olharam curiosos. - Digamos que andei visitando o acervo de Whisky lá de casa...

— E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? - perguntou Rony sarcástico - Aliás, o que isso tem a ver com a festa?

— Argh! Você é mesmo lento, até uma lesma passando mal, ganha de você! - falou Cedrico.

— Rony, aproveite que estou bem paciente hoje, graças ao modelito da sua irmã... - começou Draco a explicar. - Mas continuando, esse liquidozinho aqui dentro, é o passaporte para deixar as pessoas mais alegres, entende?

—OHH! - o ruivo falou de boca aberta. - Você vai embebedar as velhotas?! - o falou alto sendo logo repreendido pelos amigos.

— Oh! Meu deus, Rony! - exclamou Cedrico, dramático. - Você conseguiu acompanhar o raciocínio!

— Oh Cedrico você tentou fazer uma piada!- dramatizou de novo o ruivo. - Pois não teve a mínima graça, para não te deixar mais sem graça ainda, eu vou rir HÁ... HA!

— Viu só? Agora quem ganha, Rony ou a lesma? - brincou Draco.

Enquanto Draco abria a pequena garrafa e colocava o conteúdo dentro do suco de frutas mais próximo, Harry e Hermione continuavam em mais uma de suas intermináveis brigas. As Sweet's apostavam na reação dela, a cada comentário maroto que o moreno soltava para enfurecer Hermione. Depois de uma série de murmurações e xingamentos, a morena se afastou das amigas e foi diretamente para a mesa de bebidas com a desculpa de que precisava de um bom copo de suco para esfriar os ânimos.

Estava mais que nervosa.

Estava furiosa!

Como aquele garoto tinha o dom de deixá-la fora do seu juízo perfeito?!

Bufou e virou-se para procurar algo para beber. Alguma coisa bem gelada, somente assim para refrescar a fúria que sentia. Passou os olhos pela mesa, e sorriu.

"Hum! Suco de frutas!"

— Olha quem está se dirigindo para a mesa do suco "batizado"! - Apontou Rony.

— Opa! - exclamou Draco esfregando suas mãos. - Nossa primeira vítima!

— Agora é definitivo Draco Malfoy! Você não tem permissão para ficar com a minha irmã! Você é mau demais pra ela!- Rony falou entre os dentes.

— Até parece! - zombou Draco. - Você não a ouviu dizer que se amarra num bad boy, este em especial? - indagou apontando para si. - E "se" ficarmos algum dia, não precisamos da sua permissão, Senhor Lesma!

— Eu não tô ligando a mínima para os beijos ou coisas do tipo! Eu estou pensando no bem, na paz mundial! Duas mentes psicóticas como a de vocês e juntas?! De jeito nenhum... - reclamou o ruivo.

O loiro revirou os olhos. Em seguida mirou-os para Hermione, que virava o copo com tudo. Se ela continuasse daquele jeito, a festa iria ficar mais animada do que ele previra.

— Gente, eu tô imaginando aqui... a Granger bêbada. Será que ela vai ficar que nem a Pansy na última festa que tivemos? - indagou Draco e Cedrico riu com gosto.

Os minutos passaram-se e Hermione cada vez mais bebia o "delicioso e refrescante" suco de frutas. Até piscar para o gatinho que beijava mal e exageradamente molhado, ela piscara.

As Sweet's então se assustaram quando ouviram o estrondo feito por Hermione ao sentar-se numa cadeira. A morena que sempre prezava a educação, estava falando alto e rindo a toa. As garotas se entreolharam temerosas enquanto observavam mais uma vez a nova personalidade de Hermione.

— Quem é você e o que fez com Hermione Granger?! - perguntou Gina olhando nos olhos da amiga.

— Hermione Granger? - indagou a garota risonha. – Eu não a vi, vocês viram?!

— Santa baratinha da Escócia! - exclamou Cho ao ver o estado um tanto quanto "animado" demais da amiga. - Hermione Granger, o que fizeram com você? Fala comigo, amiga!

— Ai céus! É impressão minha ou ela está pra lá de Bagdá destruída? – questionou Luna, horrorizada.

— Hermione Jane Granger! Como você se atreve a gritar em uma mesa repleta de pessoas refinadas? Eu estou totalmente desgostosa!- Gina repreendeu a amiga se baseando nas brigas de sua mãe com Rony.

— Relaxa Gina! – falou ela e riu. – Sabe... Mais uns anos, e você fica a cara da sua mãe!

— Digamos que a parte possessiva veio para mim e a parte meio banana foi pro Rony. Se bem que mamãe não tem nada de banana, mas deixa pra lá! - a ruiva dos Weasley contou sorrindo e esquecendo da, até então, esquisitice da amiga. - Que tédio, quem dera nós pudéssemos tocar uma música decente nessa festa!

— E quem disse que agente não pode?! – indagou Hermione, retirando casaquinho claro que vestia.

A morena então deixou a mesa, e rumou para o centro do palco.

— Maria Fernanda Rodrigues do Perpétuo Socorro - invocou Cho - Padroeira das Rock Stars meio doidas, ajude as Sweets nesse momento, porque a coisa não vai ficar boa!

— Não vai ficar... Já está feia! – alertou Nicole.

A Morena subiu as pequenas escadas que levavam ao palco e, antes de colocar a mão no microfone, assoviou para as meninas da banda que seguiram o mesmo caminho da amiga, porém sem a mesma animação visível, as garotas se ajeitavam nos instrumentos deixados no palco olhando assustadas para a platéia de senhoras um tanto quanto curiosas.

A mãe de Hermione arregalou os olhos e tapou a boca, surpresa. Os garotos da festa assoviaram quando a morena pediu atenção. Pensou em ir até lá tirar a filha na marra do palco, mas um aglomerado de pessoas barrou sua tentativa.

— Hermione o que vamos tocar? - perguntou Gina enquanto afinava a guitarra.

— Que tal... I love rock'n roll? – indagou ela sorrindo.

Os acordes fortes da guitarra de Gina despertaram todos os jovens entediados da festa, e uma Hermione cheia de sensualidade e facetas surgira dentro do palco.

iHey?! Is this thing on? (Hey?! Isso está ligado?).

Hã... hã

I saw him dancing there by the record machine (Eu vi ele dançando ali perto da máquina de música).

I knew he must have been about seventeen (Eu sabia que ele deveria ter uns dezessete).

The beat was going strong (A batida estava ficando mais forte).

Playing my favorite song... (Tocando minha música favorita). /i

Harry deixara Rony falando sozinho e se espremeu no meio de tantos outros garotos, que literalmente babavam, por Hermione e as meninas. Ele sorriu maroto, e ergueu a sobrancelha.

O tinha acontecido ele não sabia, mas estava adorando!

iAnd I could tell it wouldn't be long. (E eu poderia dizer que não iria durar)

Until he was with me, yeay me! (Enquanto ele estivesse comigo, yeah comigo)

And I could tell it wouldn't be long (E eu poderia dizer que não iria durar)

until he was with me, yeah with me!(enquanto ele estivesse comigo, yeah comigo)

Singing ... (Cante comigo)./i

— Oh Meu Deus! Richard tire nossa filha desse pardieiro! – exclamou a Sra. Granger aflita.

— Por mim ela pode continuar lá Sra. Granger! – falou Draco malicioso cortando caminho e se juntando a Harry.

A atmosfera da festa havia mudado completamente, de uma festa requintada e completamente chata, a um maravilhoso show de rock, onde as estrelas tinham nome...

Cinco meninas: Hermione, Luna, Gina, Pansy e Cho.

Sweets Lemonades para sempre e a cada acorde da guitarra, cada nota cantada por Hermione, elas deixavam bem claro para o que vieram!

iI love Rock 'N Roll (Eu amo rock and roll)

So put another dime in the jukebox, baby (Então bote outra moeda na máquina de música, baby)

I love Rock N' Roll (Eu amo rock and roll)

So come and take your time and dance with me (Então venha e passe seu tempo dançando comigo)./i

Os seis garotos da banda rival, agora estavam juntos assistindo ao "show". As reações eram praticamente as mesmas. Mas todas elas continham um fio de preocupação.

— Desde quando elas ficaram tão boas assim? – indagou Cedrico, alto.

— Boas, em que sentido? – replicou Draco.

iSinging ...

(Cante comigo)

I love Rock 'N Roll (Eu amo rock and roll)

So put another dime in the jukebox, baby(Então bote outra moeda na máquina de música, baby)

I love Rock N' Roll (Eu amo rock and roll)

So come and take your time and dance with me (Então venha e passe seu tempo dançando comigo)/i

James quase infartou quando viu sua filhinha dançando no balcão na companhia de Hermione.

— Me segura Lilian que eu vou ter um infarto!- exclamou o patriarca dos Potter colocando a mão no peito.

— Relaxem... - falou Sirius sustentando o sorriso maroto de sempre no rosto.

— A Nicole cresceu! - sorriu Jack olhando atentamente as curvas da morena dos Potter.

- Desculpe o atrevimento Sr. P , mas ele tem razão! - concordou Draco. - Ela cresceu... E como cresceu!

iHe smiled, so I got up and asked for his name (Ele sorriu, então eu me liguei e perguntei o seu nome)

That don't matter, he said, "cause it's all the same" (Isso não importa, ele disse, porque é tudo a mesma coisa)

I said, "Can I take you home where we can be alone?" (Eu disse, posso te levar para casa onde poderemos estar sozinhos?)

And next we were moving on (E depois estávamos nos movendo)

And he was with me, yeah me!(E ele estava comigo, yeah, comigo)

And we were moving on (E estávamos nos movendo)

Singing the same old song, yeah with me! (Cantando a mesma velha música)

Singing(Cante comigo)/i

— Narcisa eu não acredito que a minha filhinha educada pelos melhores colégios do mundo está tocando rock! - Reclamou a mãe de Pansy.

— Fique calma Vivian... Sabe, eu até gosto dessa música, é tão jovial! - exclamou a loira deixando a mãe da baterista raivosa.

— Já chega! Se tenho que agüentar isso, então eu vou agüentar fumando! - a morena tirou o maço de dentro da bolsa e, com as mãos tremendo, acendeu o cigarro dando longas tragadas.

Logo a densa fumaça subiu ao teto do lugar. E a cada tragada, ela se transformava numa camada escura.

Tanta poluição, fez com que os alarmes de incêndio instalados em cima das cabeças de todos, disparassem, jorrando uma água fria sobre os presentes.

A primeira reação das mulheres ali, foi de protegerem seus preciosos penteados. Logo depois armaram um circo.

Fora ouvida uma onda de lamentos e desânimo dos presentes, por acharem que o "show" iria acabar, mas as Sweet's não deixaram a bola cair e continuaram, agora com uma platéia totalmente molhada e histérica.

iI love Rock 'N Roll (Eu amo rock and roll)

So put another dime in the jukebox, baby(Então bote outra moeda na máquina de música, baby)

I love Rock N' Roll (Eu amo rock and roll)

So come and take your time and dance with me (Então venha e passe seu tempo dançando comigo)

own!!

I love Rock N' Roll (Eu amo rock and roll)

'Cause it suits my soul (Porque preenche minha alma)

I love Rock N' Roll Yeah...(Eu amo rock and roll yeah...)/i

Nicole e Hermione formavam uma dupla e tanto em cima do balcão. E a alegria delas, juntamente com a água jorrada, contagiaram a alguns jovens, que as imitavam na dança. Outros nem conseguiam, devido ao constrangimento dos adultos presentes.

As damas da alta sociedade de Oxforshire estavam atônitas.

— Pansy! - gritou Gina sendo ouvida pela colega de banda. - No três a gente para de tocar, falou?!

— Mas por quê? - perguntou a morena sendo seguida de Luna e Cho.

— Porque eu também quero me divertir no balcão, vamos terminar a música sem a guitarra, só na voz linda da Mione vai ficar bem maneiro!

As garotas saíram dos instrumentos e foram para cima do balcão, dançando ao som da voz de Hermione.

iI love Rock 'N Roll (Eu amo rock and roll)

So put another dime in the jukebox, baby(Então bote outra moeda na máquina de música, baby)

I love Rock N' Roll (Eu amo rock and roll)

So come and take your time and dance with me (Então venha e passe seu tempo dançando comigo)

own!!

I love Rock N' Roll (Eu amo rock and roll)

'Cause it suits my soul (Porque preenche minha alma)

I love Rock N' Roll Yeah...(Eu amo rock and roll yeah...)/i

Hermione dançava freneticamente no balcão. Realmente quem a visse outrora, e quem a visse agora, acharia se tratar de outra pessoa. O álcool verdadeiramente fizera mudanças drásticas no comportamento recatado da morena.

Enfim a música havia acabado e o som de gritos histéricos foram ouvidos, a morena olhou nos olhos do líder dos Paradise's, e sorriu como nunca sorrira antes. Acabava de provar para Harry Potter que sua banda era a melhor de todas!

Olhou para os garotos ao lado do moreno e pôde ver Jack e Malfoy sustentando o sorriso cafajeste de sempre, e do outro lado Cedrico Rony e Neville com um sorriso meio lerdo e um copo de suco de frutas que, provavelmente, havia sido seguido por outros e outros copos...

Hermione olhou para baixo, e tentou descer uma vez do balcão, mas tudo lá em baixo parecia girar. Recuou, e suspirou. Fechou os olhos. Abriu-os novamente e tentou mais uma vez descer. No entanto, seus reflexos estavam meio que lentos por conta do suco batizado. Sentou-se no balcão enquanto as outras ainda dançavam, ao som do DJ, que ressurgira das cinzas. Colocou um pé para fora deste, e com este gesto precipitado e "às cegas" desequilibrou-se, sendo amparada por um par de braços fortes.

O garoto que Hermione apenas vira de relance na festa, e que sua consciência fazia força para se lembrar, ajudou-a a descer, colando seus corpos nesta simples ação. A morena sorriu, e o olhou nos olhos, que eram de um negro abrasador. Mordeu o lábio inferior e soltou um risinho. O garoto também sorrira a ela, ficando mais junto a cada gesto afirmativo de Hermione. Ele então a envolveu pela cintura, e a morena sorrira maliciosamente. Logo estavam de lábios colados, num beijo quente.

— Hermione? - chamou a Sra. Granger incrédula com o comportamento da filha. - Meu bebê? Dançando em um bar? Beijando um garoto desconhecido?! - a mais velha das Granger sentiu o mundo rodar e só teve tempo de dizer: - Eu acho que vou desmaiar! - logo após tudo ficou escuro e sentiu que era carregada pelos braços do marido.

— Oh! Não é a Mione, e mal beijador?! – perguntou Nicole às amigas que se juntaram na observação.

— Por esse ângulo parece que ele aprendeu a beijar! - falou Pansy.

— Ah que droga! – lamentou-se Luna fazendo beicinho. – Que droga mesmo, perdi um carinha lindo! Mas também como eu iria adivinhar que ele aprendeu a beijar?!

— YEAH! - exclamou Gina vitoriosa - Eu sou uma ótima professora de beijos! Falem a verdade!

— Ah! Não espalhem isso, senão não vai sobrar ninguém pra gente, todos vão querer aprender com ela! – comentou Nicole rindo.

Os Paradise's gargalhavam ao ver o rosto sério de Harry.

Como aquela... Aquela vocalistazinha se atreveu a beijar aquele babacão?!

Se afastou dos colegas fumegando de raiva, mas não deixou de ver um último acontecimento da festa. Em cima do palco se encontrava Neville, sem camisa e tentando parecer sexy ao tirar o cinto de sua calça.

Um coro de: " tira,tira,tira,tira!" era ouvido e quanto mais gritos, mais o garoto se animava.

A avó de Neville não estava presente, pois se estivesse com certeza teria o mesmo destino desgostoso que a mãe de Hermione tivera. A Sra. Granger estava sentada numa cadeira e era abanada pelo marido. A água proveniente dos registros de alarme, cessou, logo que algumas madames reclamaram, enquanto isso Harry saia mal-humorado do salão. Nenhum dos amigos se atreveu a segui-lo, Harry Potter duplamente enciumado, não era para qualquer um enfrentar. No entanto quem queria sair dali, com o showzinho de Neville acontecendo a todo vapor?

— Vai lá Neville! - gritou Rony. - TIRA,TIRA,TIRA,TIRA! - ao ver o amigo começar a tirar as calças cantou de novo. - PÕE,PÕE,PÕE,PÕE!

* * *

N/A Jessy e Paula... Gente está fic é em parceria minha ( Paula) com a Jessy Potter que posta várias fics aqui tbm ...gostariamso de agradecer os comentarios e dizer que com mais alguns outros caps chegam rápido bjus


	4. Amor oculto

**Capítulo três: Amor Oculto. **

Um ônibus acabara de estacionar no hall do _Acqua Jump Resort Hotel_ e cinco garotas nada felizes saíam dele. Hermione usava uns óculos de sol, o qual somente usava quando queria analisar as pessoas ao redor sem ser percebida. Analisar! Essa era a palavra chave. Várias bandas concorriam e era necessário estudar cada um e descartar os fracos, sem deixar de se preparar para bater os mais fortes. Entretanto, seria uma prazer começar por uma banda chamada _Paradise Five_. A morena desceu seguida por Nicole que estava de maria chiquinhas nos cabelos negros, a menina tinha um ar doce e angelical que não mostrava sua real força e vitalidade. Luna exibia seus cabelos soltos e estes balançavam ao vento, olhou ao redor e sorriu guardando a flauta que usara dentro do ônibus e observou bem o lugar que seria seu destino, seu e de suas amigas. Pansy tinha consigo todo o ar rebelde da banda trajando uma bandana vermelha que cobria os cabelos negros e trazia as baquetas nas mãos. Cho, era das garotas a mais feminina, vestida com uma saia jeans e uma faixa prendendo a franja, parecia uma boneca de porcelana, e por fim Gina com o boné de Rony na cabeça, um estilo bem natural.  
As garotas se olharam e sorriram orgulhosas. De agora em diante elas tinham o destino totalmente traçado e ele tinha endereço certo: _Acqua Jump Resort Hotel_!  
Hermione tomou a frente do grupo, logo sendo seguida pelas amigas. O lugar apesar de giganstesco estava lotado de gente. Sons de risadas se confundiam com o de instrumentos musicais. Atravessaram então o espaço que as separava da recepção. Saiu com Gina, deixando as outras a observar o lugar e vigiar as malas. Bens preciosos precisavam ser guardados.  
Porém, algo inusitado ocorreu quando as duas chegaram à recepção. Dois nomes forão ouvidos ao mesmo tempo, deixando a recpcionista desorientada.  
— PARADISE FIVE...  
— SWEET LIMONADE!  
Hermione olhara para o lado, e a pessoa que menos queria ver no mundo, estava olhando-a com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios. A morena respirou fundo para nao sucumbir ali mesmo à raiva que começara a se manifestar dentro de si.  
— HEI HEI HEI,vejam quem temos aqui! - Draco olhou as garotas de cima á baixo - Duas espécies raras: a cabelos de fogo, e a beijadora enlouquecida!  
— Oh! Mas que sorte a nossa Gina, os dois idiotas do ano! - retrucou Hermione tirando os óculos.  
— Ohh! Mione lembra daquele suco que você bebeu na festa? - perguntou Gina. - Acharam uma garrafa prateada ao lado do suco e ela continha digitais, sabe o marido da Bella a organizadora do baile? - emendou recebendo um aceno afirmativo. - Pois bem ele é policial e está investigando! - a ruiva olhou nos olhos do loiro, quem sabe ele se denunciaria. - Tomara que achem o culpado! E eles acharão o culpado...  
— É claro que acharão, e tomara que tomem providências quanto a este gatuno que gosta de batizar sucos! - falou a morena.  
— Pare de inventar desculpas para a sua bebedeira Granger... - Harry Potter falara em um tom nunca visto pela morena, se aquele não fosse Harry Potter, Hermione acreditaria que era um tom de um garoto enciumado.  
— Bebedeira? Por acaso além de cego também é surdo? Eu não tive culpa de ter álcool naquele suco, eu não gosto de bebidas alcóolicas! - respondeu ela irritada. - E... e por que estou lhe explicando, não te devo nenhuma satisfação!  
— É...você não me deve nenhuma satisfação!- disse o moreno com pesar.  
— Não mesmo, então não se meta na minha vida, Potter! - resmungou encarando-o.  
Um incrível silêncio reinou enquanto os dois morenos se encaravam, sendo imitados por Draco e Gina. A recepcionista tossiu tentando acabar com o clima e chamar a atenção para o balcão.  
— Então que banda vai se inscrever primeiro?- perguntou a loira, sorridente.  
— A nossa! Sweet Lemonade! - falou Hermione rapidamente.  
— Não! - rosnou Harry - Paradise five!  
— Oh! Não mesmo, chegamos primeiro. - protestou Draco. - E antes que digam algo, não somos mesmo cavalheiros...  
— Disso eu não tenho o que duvidar, é só olhar pra sua cara de riquinho fresco que a gente percebe! - revidou a ruiva.  
— Ha...ha... ela é tão engraçada! - falou sem emoção.  
— Não foi uma piada! - a ruiva falou usando seu tom de voz mais sério.  
— É, eu notei. Além de ser uma péssima guitarrista, você não leva jeito para comediante, Ginevra! - falou ele irônico.  
— Qual é morena?! Você acha mesmo que pode competir com a minha banda? - perguntou Harry recebendo um sorriso de apoio de Draco.  
— Vocês chamam esse barulho que fazem de música?- indagou Gina sorrindo. - Pois quando eu batia as panelas da minha mãe, eu era mil vezes melhor que o baterista de vocês. - Falou apontando Draco que perdeu o sorriso.  
— Não é a toa que você toca guitarra Ginevra! – retrucou o garoto.  
— Ai! querem parar de serem infantis, isto é um concurso sério, não sei como podem admitir patetas como vocês. - falou Hermione. - Então moça, pronta? Podemos nos cadastrar? - perguntou a mulher.  
— Bem - começou a loirinha meio envergonhada - Há um pequeno probleminha...  
— E que probleminha seria esse?- perguntou Hermione.  
— Houve um erro de cálculo... - começou ela. - Vocês são as duas últimas bandas a se escreverem, e são da mesma cidade, então: temos duas bandas e somente uma casa! Mas a casa tem vários quartos e uma sala grande, outros cômodos maiores, fora a vista para a praia. E se vocês pudessem ficar na casa por um tempo até que conseguirmos resolver o problema, seria uma coisa da qual nos ajudaria muito! - a loira pediu com olhos suplicantes.  
— O que?! - indagaram juntos, os quatro.  
— Não pode estar falando sério? - perguntou Draco horrorizado. - Como podem cometer um erro desses? E vocês por que não se escreveram antes?!  
— Bem... É isso ou nós podemos devolver o dinheiro da inscrissão e da passagem de vocês, nós entendemos se vocês não quizerem participar!  
— Ai mais que droga! - praguejou Hermione. - Não tem outro jeito? - perguntou e a moça negou.  
— Precisamos reunir a banda!- Gina ligou o celular e falou por dois segundos com uma das Sweet's, logo as meninas estava perto de Hermione.  
Hermione ignorou os dois garotos que gesticulavam com a moça da recepção.  
Neandertais! Pensou ela.  
Virou-se para as amigas e suspirou.  
— Temos um grande problema! - começou sem ânimo.  
— Qual é Mione, nós estamos aqui, na praia, cercadas por lindos gatos, o que poderia acontecer de tão ruim assim?- perguntou Cho enquanto ajeitava a saia.  
— É! Estamos no paraíso! - exclamou Nicole, olhando para um loirinho mais a frente.  
— Nem aqui os problemas de nossa existência; eles são chamados de: Paradise Five, nos deixam em paz! - falou Hermione.  
— O que aconteceu? - perguntou Luna.  
— Nós só poderemos participar se aceitarmos dividir a casa com os paradises!- Gina falou no ato - Inferno de vida!  
— "Santa Margarida da Sapatilha Vitaminada" - suplicou Cho, a mais um de suas santas. - Ajuda a gente a se desgrudar dessa rapazeada!  
— Cho,posso te perguntar uma coisa ? - perguntou Luna.  
— Claro...  
— Como você consegue rimar o nome dos santos e das frases? - questionou a loira.  
— Não sei, é um dom!- a oriental respondeu por fim.  
— E a nossa maldição está vindo pra cá... - falou Nicole se escondendo atrás de Gina.  
A ruiva esbugalhou os olhos ao ver o irmão na sua frente  
— Vocês?! – indagaram o grupo de rapazes e garotas ao mesmo tempo.  
— Não acredito! – bradou Rony. – Gina, você não estava na casa da Lovegood?!  
— E você não estava na casa do...  
— Não! Estou lá, sua burra! – zombou o ruivo.  
— O que estão fazendo aqui, "musiquinhos de quinta"? – perguntou Pansy.  
— O mesmo que vocês, suponho, viemos competir! - falou Harry olhando dentro dos olhos faiscantes de Hermione.  
— Não, vieram nos perseguir isso sim! - exclamou Hermione.  
— Estão se achando a última bolacha do pacote não é Sweet's? - sibilou Cedrico.  
— Vai te catar aranha-céu mau feito!- chingou Cho.  
— Sem retribuições de afeto por favor! - falou Cedrico sarcástico. - Viemos até aqui para resolver nosso problema, podem ser civilizadas por uns minutos?  
— Ótimo, ainda bem que alguém de vocês tem um cerébro que funciona! - falou Hermione. - Vamos direto ao assunto...  
— O problema está solucionado, eu sei que nós vamos querer a casa! - Jack apontou para os Paradise's. -, e eu também sei que vocês... - Apontou para as Sweet's. - Também querem a casa, ou seja nós vamos ter que dividir, e eu não ligo se vocês gostam de dormir nuas, ou de passear pela casa nuas, na real desde de que estejam nuas está tudo certo!  
— Ai céus! - exlamou Luna.- Diga que isso é um pesadelo e logo acordaremos. Não me façam ter que conviver com esses... esses tarados!  
— Querida isso não é pesadelo, confessem era o sonho de vocês... - comentou Draco.  
— Rony eu nunca gostei tanto da sua presença aqui como hoje! - Gina falou colocando a mão nos ombros do irmão.  
— Porque Gina?- perguntou o ruivo confuso. - Você nunca gostou da minha presença!  
— Oh! Será bom, porque com o seu ciúme possesivo você vai me proteger das mãos pecaminosas desse loiro aguado.  
— E quem disse que eu iria colocar minhas mãos habilidosas em você Ginevra? Cresça e apareça, garota! - retrucou Draco.  
— Hummm! - a ruiva colocou a mão no queixo figindo estar pensativa. - Talvez o cara que disse que eu ficava gostosa no vestidinho que eu comprei e ahh...! - ela ficou na ponta dos pés e falou algo no ouvido do loiro, algo que deixou o garoto vermelho como nunca antes algum dos paradise havia visto. - E por isso também...  
— Já chega! Não vamos nos demorar, nem levar mais para o lado pessoal. - interviu Hermione. - Então, homens das cavernas, já vão desistir?  
— Porque ela sempre nos chama disso? - indagou Neville a Rony.  
— Porque depois que ela namorou o peludão do Krum todos os homens parecem pré-históricos!- respondeu Rony, gargalhando.  
— Oras não seja mais ridículo Ronald, essa resposta é bem simples: porque vocês são o atraso da nossa civilização! Mas ainda nao me responderam! - falou Hermione fitando os meninos.  
— Olha, as incrições acabam daqui a... - a loira da recepção, olhou no relógio e disse. - 10 minutos, vocês aceitam ou não?  
— Que coisa, olha a pressão psicologica! - falou Luna.  
— Não é pressão, é só uma advertência,- a loira sorriu e olhou no relógio mais uma vez - agora vocês tem 8 minutos!  
— Que terror! - exclamou Nicole. - Quando pensei que iria me livrar de morar com Harry sobre o mesmo teto, me vem essa!  
— O que faremos? - perguntou Hermione às meninas.  
— ACEITAMOS! - gritou Pansy que até então estava em silêncio a par da confusão.  
— Aceitamos? - indagou Luna confusa.  
— Aceitaram? - indagou Draco logo em seguida.  
— Sim, aceitamos! - respondeu por fim Pansy. - Onde eu posso colocar as malas?  
— Pansy! - ralhou Hermione.- Ainda nao pensamos direito...  
— Não há tempo pra pensar Hermione, e nem pra deixar essa chance escapar... - voltou-se para a recepcionista. - Nós somos as Sweet Lemonade, nossos nomes são: Ginevra Weasley... W-e-a-s-l-e-y, isso mesmo, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, sou eu! Hermione Granger, Cho Chang e Nicole Potter. - dizia a garota enquanto a recepcionista anotava tudo em seu sistema de computador.  
— Argh! Tudo bem, eu faço esse sacrificio! - concordou a morena.  
— Você aceitou?- perguntou Harry, incrédulo. - Pois nós também aceitamos. Paradise Five, nossos nomes são: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Cedrico Diggory, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom e Jack Black!  
— É... e nós também faremos esse sacríficio... - afirmou Luna.  
— É não tem outro jeito... - disse Nicole desviando os olhos de Jack.  
— E que fique bem claro, faremos uma divisão na casa, e nas tarefas. - falou Hermione.- Não gostamos nada de bagunça! - acrescentou.  
— Ahh que saco! Saí de casa, crente, crente que não teria que receber ordens e achei outra senhora Weasley por aqui... - resmungou Rony sendo apoiado pelos amigos.  
— Vai se acostumando... - sussurrou Luna a ele.  
— Depois só piora! - cochichou Pansy, seguida das gargalhadas de Luna e Cho.  
— Eu ouvi isso! - falou Hermione colocando os óculos de sol novamente. - Bem, já que tudo está resolvido, eu já vou indo.  
— Ela tem um ouvido bom também... - falou Nicole, pronta para seguir a amiga.  
— Oh, sejam bem vindos!- a loirinha falou para os dois grupos. - Casa 9, a casa dos ventos, aqui no Acqua todas as casas tem um nome. - acrescentou entregando a chave a Hermione.  
— Pois com os Paradise's junto de nós, vai ser: casa de merda, mesmo! - resmungou Gina.  
— Nós também temos ouvidos bons! - falou Cedrico que fora seguido por Neville.  
— Sério? - replicou Gina. - Pois saiba de uma coisa prédio mau feito, eu falei e volto a falar: com vocês as coisas vão ser uma merda!  
— Nossa! Que coincidência, estava pensando a mesma coisa sobre conviver com vocês! - falou Draco. - Vamos logo pessoal, vamos deixá-las com os piores quartos!  
— Pansy? Lembra daquela vez que nós corremos e derrubamos o Rony pra chegar em casa primeiro? - perguntou a ruiva.  
— Claro, foi engraçado. - recordou-se a morena, rindo  
— Pois vamos fazer o mesmo? No três... - a ruiva respirou iniciando a contagem - um...dois... e três! - as garotas jogaram o ruivo para cima dos colegas de banda e saíram correndo.  
Os cinco caíram um em cima do outro. Harry que fora esperto desvencilhou-se e pôs-se a rir.  
— Neville! Quer tirar essa bunda fedida da minha cara?! - resmungou Draco enojado.  
— Enquanto vocês ficam rindo, elas estão pengando os melhores quartos... - lembrou Jack. - Corram seus idiotas!  
— Desculpe Draco... - murmurou o garoto tentando se levantar. No ato, apoiara-se na cabeça de Rony, que gemeu.  
— Ei! - o ruivo gemeu - Isso dói!  
— É verdade, então tratem de se mexer! - falou Cedrico.  
— Desculpe também Rony... mas sua cabeça era a única coisa grande em que podia me apoiar! - respondeu ele.  
— Vai te catar estômago de porco, eu sou o cabeça grande e você o bunda fedida, grande dupla!- retrucou o ruivo.  
— Caraca! Cadê minha câmera? - zombou Draco. - Neville curtiu com a cara do Rony! Isso é surpreendente...  
— É mais eu sei me defender! - concluiu o ruivo.  
— Alô! As mocinhas querem parar de brigar?! - ralhou Cedrico e Harry abafou uma risada.  
— Calma gente, vamos cantar uma música pra animar... - começou a cantarolar Jack. - HA HA HU HU... Harry Potter eu vou comer seu... bolo! - o Black se calou, mediante ao olhar reprovador do amigo. - Ohh! Não gostou dessa? - perguntou marotamente. - Então aqui vai outra: A chuva cai a rua inunda o Harry Potter eu vou comer ... seu bolo de novo!  
— Não sei qual de vocês é o mais lesado! - murmurou Cedrico. - Se quiserem ficar aqui, fiquem, eu já tô indo!  
— Ahh é? - começou Harry entrando na brincadeira. - Pois eu também tenho uma música Jack Black, e é assim: olê lê lê, olá lá cala a boca Black pois se não vou te capar!  
— Concordo com o Cedrico, eu também já vou indo, não quero ficar instalado no banheiro, ainda mais tendo o Neville por perto! - falou Draco deixando os amigos.  
— Pensando nesse ângulo, eu também vou com vocês! - Rony começou a correr.  
Todos então correram, literalmente, até a casa de número 9.  
— Santa barata de cabelo de mosquita... - Cho falou mais um nome de suas "santas" ao ver a casa. - essa casa é muito bonita!  
— É sim. Formidável! - concordou Luna sorridente.  
Elas haviam entrado, e Hermione e Nicole já haviam escolhido um quarto para ambas dividirem. Pois as contas que a morena fizera, teriam que dividir. Tudo por culpa daqueles idiotas. Pansy e Gina dividiam um quarto, enquanto Luna e Cho dividiriam outro.  
Todos eles no corredor norte da casa, onde já denominavam seu espaço.  
Após ajeitarem suas coisas foram para a sala, a fim de esperar os companheiros de moradia. Elas riam do tombo comunitário, quando Cedrico apareceu no lugar.  
— Ah! Eu perdi isso? - lamentou-se Nicole entre risos. - Que droga!  
— Gina! Foi um chute certeiro, o Ron caiu como banana podre! - Pansy falou apertando a mão da amiga orgulhosamente.  
— Pois ele é um banana podre!- a ruiva completou rindo.  
— Coitado, gente! - falou Luna.  
— A Luna gosta de banana... - zuou Pansy.  
— Cala a boca! - falou jogando uma almofada na cabeça da amiga.  
— Nossa eu tô muito cansado - Falou Rony atraindo para si a atenção das meninas, se jogou no sofá e deu uma coçada básica nas partes baixas.  
Mau acabava de chegar e Harry tirou a camisa suja de suor devido a corrida e sem nenhum pudor jogou em cima da mochila de Hermione. A morena ergueu a sobrancelha. Tanto o fato de ele estar sem camisa, e o fato desta estar fedida e em cima da sua mochila, a incomodava. Jack nem havia tomado banho, e já havia se jogado na piscina deixando a sujeira sair na água clara da mesma. Mediante a situação, Hermione murmurou algo e em minutos ela e Pansy estavam na cozinha.  
— Pansy, eu tô prevendo uma catástrofe, e das grandes! - falou ela.  
— O que houve?- perguntou Pansy vendo Gina e Cho subirem as escadas para trocar de roupa.  
— O que houve? O que ainda vai acontecer! Eu não vou conseguir ficar com eles aqui! - reclamou a morena.  
— Não é tão ruim assim, temos uma piscina enorme, quartos lindos, uma TV enorme, uma área com jogos e um lugar pra eu treinar boxe! - respondeu Pansy feliz.  
— Nem tudo isso vai compensar... - murmurou Hermione.  
— Relaxa guria!- Pansy falava enquanto abria a geladeira.  
Hermione revirou os olhos e suspirou fundo. Olhou para Pansy que estava a caminho da sala de novo, onde ouvira risadas longas. A morena então saiu da cozinha e em vez de seguir a amiga, decidiu tomar um rumo diferente e bem distante da algazarra. Odiava bagunça, e aquele lugar estava infestado dela. Logo virou o corredor arejado, e fora para os fundos da casa.  
— Uhuuu! Piscina! - gritou Gina se jogando na água já de biquini.  
— Fundos da casa, não mesmo! - falou a si mesma, dando meia volta.  
Avistou então sua salvação, a lavanderia. Ninguém iria estar lá. Caminhou então rapidamente, e entrou.  
Uma verdadeira bagunça estava se formando na piscina e a última coisa no mundo que Harry queria, era ouvir todo o barulho. Mal conseguia ouvir seus próprios pensamentos! Sua cabeça estava uma bagunça, e tentava de todas as formas colocar uma linha de raciocinio em seus pensamentos, mas a única coisa que havia neles era um nome.  
O nome que o perturbava todas as noites, após aquele maldito baile, depois daquele maldito show.  
Hermione Granger!  
O garoto se afastou do grupo antes que a água chegasse muito perto de seu corpo e então viu um lugar sossegado, como não havia pensado antes? A lavanderia seria o lugar perfeito para ficar queito e sem ninguém para atrapalhar seus pensamentos.  
Abriu a porta e avistou quem menos queria ver no momento. Hermione estava de costas, e olhando para a paisagem além da janela. Antes passar despercebido pela morena para que não houvesse nenhuma briga, pelo menos por hoje, foi suspreendido ao tentar abrir a porta e não conseguir.  
"Maldita maçaneta!"  
Ela virou-se bruscamente, e surpreendeu-se igualmente.  
— O que está fazendo aqui?! - perguntou, já começando a se alterar. Parecia que era somente avistar o moreno, que a raiva, pelo menos era o que ela pensava, vinha a atormentar-lhe.  
— Acho que o mesmo que você, tentando achar um lugar pra pensar... - o moreno suspirou cansado, e tentou acabar com uma eminente briga. - Olha, nós estamos trancados, a maçaneta está emperrada então nós vamos ter que ficar aqui até que alguém sinta a nossa falta, então será que podemos conversar como gente, durante esse tempo?  
— Oh! Você pensa? - indagou sarcástica. - Eu não estou a fim de conversar, se estou aqui é por que queria ficar sozinha! E que droga, tinha que ficar aqui... estamos presos?!  
— Quer saber... - começou o moreno, estressado. - Eu não pedi pra ficar aqui, eu não pedi pra conhecer você e eu não pedi pra me sentir como eu me sinto! - o garoto sentou-se no chão da lavanderia e puxou os cabelos, os deixando ainda mais rebeldes. - Mas eu estou aqui, eu te conheço e eu estou sentindo isso...  
— Ficou doido? Ah! Já sei, é mais uma brincadeirinha? - perguntou rindo nervosa.  
— Eu nunca falei tão sério! - exclamou com cara de poucos amigos, mas ainda sem encarar a morena.  
— Falou tão sério sobre o que? - questionou.  
— Sobre tudo, sobre essa briga doida que a gente tem, sobre você beijar um carinha depois de ficar "bebaça" em uma festa e de nós dois!  
Hermione arregalou os olhos. Ele parecia estar sendo sincero, e nunca em sua vida imaginou presenciar isto. Abriu a boca umas diversas vezes, mas não consiguira pronunciar nada. Seu estado era catatônico.  
— Eu... eu não sei o que dizer! - respondeu por fim, arrancando um sorriso do moreno.  
— Hermione Granger sem palavras? - o moreno sorriu de um modo que fez o coração de Hermione pular estanhamente. - Bem eu acho que consegui um milagre!  
— Bem... eu... não é um milagre. Mas raramente conseguem isso.  
— Meu reino por um sorriso seu! - exclamou o moreno galante.  
— Isso também raramente conseguem! - disse tantando ser ríspida.  
— Então... O mundo pelo seu coração. - Harry concluiu baixinho, mas os ouvidos apurados da morena conseguiram captar a frase.  
Hermione respirava com dificuldade. E também tinha dificuldades em encará-lo. Na verdade tinha medo! Engoliu em seco, como queria que alguém viesse procurá-la!  
— Queria que pudessemos voltar no tempo, queria ser seu amigo... - o moreno sorriu, e baixou o olhar - , queria ser mais que amigo...  
— Não... não queria nada! - falou ela, rapidamente.  
— Você tem medo Hermione, pois você tem medo de trair os seus "ideais"! - o moreno levantou-se e foi ao encontro da garota - Pois eu não tenho medo.  
— Então o problema é seu! - exclamou ela, aproximando-se da porta e tentando mais uma vez abrí-la. Seus esforços eram totalmente inúteis, mas queria sair depressa dali, antes que os tais ideiais fossem por água a baixo. - E... eu não tenho medo... - murmurou ainda.  
— Não tem medo? Mesmo? - o moreno ficou de frente para a garota e colocou os braços ao redor de sua cintura. - Então prove Hermione.  
— Quer parar de bancar o engraçadinho? Acho que pegou muito sol na cabeça! - ralhou ela, acuada.  
— Você é uma muralha de gelo Hermione Granger... - Harry passou a mãos pelos cabelos da morena, lentamente e ela suspirou. - Mas até mesmo o gelo pode ser derretido, não é? É só uma questão de paciência e adivinhe...? Eu sou muito paciente.  
— Que bom... que bom pra você... - falou quase num sussurro.  
"Ai Céus! E o pior é que estou quase derretendo mesmo!"  
O moreno chegou mas perto da garota, se é que isso fosse possível, olhos nos olhos da morena e...  
— Harry!! - Gritou Jack da porta - Eu sabia que você estava em perigo, você poderia morrer desidratado, e pelo visto estava quase morrendo, porque estava tentando se salvar na saliva alheia... - o Black deu um olhar sugestivo para Hermione e depois voltou a olhar para o amigo. - Interrompi alguma coisa?  
A única que estava morrendo ali era Hermione, morrendo de vontade de atacar Harry. Hermione pigarreou, saindo do transe. Percebeu que suas bochechas ardiam, e deveriam estar escarlates. Respirou fundo e encarou os dois garotos.  
— Bem, é claro que não interrompeu nada! - afirmou a morena. - Imagina... - emendou e riu nervosa. - O que poderia ter interrompido?!  
— Talvez o maior amasso de todos os tempos! - respondeu o Black - Mas a vida é de vocês quem sou eu pra falar algo, na próxima tentem avisar antes de sair em disparada, é só uma dica... - O moreno piscou para os dois e foi embora.  
— Idiota! Ele é um imbecil... - murmurou nervosa.

* * *

Hermione foi de encontro as Sweets que descansavam na beira da piscina. Ainda sentia todo o torpor de ter Harry tão perto de si. Sentia-se prestes a explodir, e se desprezava por isso!  
— Ai minha santinha "Padiciça", essa vida é uma maravilha! - exclamava Cho, enquanto tomava água com um leve toque de limão.  
—Põe maravilha nisso! - exclamou Nicole. - Podia ser mais perfeito, mas fazer o que?!  
— Cho muito obrigada, isso é tudo o que eu pedi a Deus, acho que a sua fé nas santas serviu pra alguma coisa.- Pansy vinha falando com uma carta nas mãos.  
— Concordo, foi de mais valia que minhas fadinhas e duendes... - comentou Luna a esmo.  
— Dá pra desembuchar logo o porque de tanta alegria? - Perguntou Gina no auge da curiosidade.  
— Alegria? Quem está alegre por aqui? - indagou Hermione irritada se juntando a elas.  
— Acabamos de formar um novo grupo, entitulado: Põe fé na santa que adianta!- resmungou Gina ainda, curiosa.  
— Que ridiculo! - falou a morena a esmo, não conseguindo tirando os olhos de Harry que atravessava para o outro lado com Jack.  
— O bichindo mau humor picou alguém... - Cantarolou Pansy.  
— É... picou sim! - disse Nicole, e Hermione revirou os olhos.  
— Nenhum bichinho me mordeu, eu vou pro quarto, estou cansada dessa bagunça! - falou e deixou as amigas.  
— Eu aposto que o bichinho é parente da Nicole! - exclamou Gina olhando na direção dos garotos.  
— Ah e eu também aposto! Um parente bem próximo... - comentou Luna rindo.  
— Olha dá pra alguém me falar o que diabos está escrito nessa carta?- a ruiva perguntou estressada enquanto via os meninos se aproximarem também com uma carta em mãos.  
— Eles sabem ler? - perguntou Nicole, arrancando risadas das amigas  
— Ahh! Gente, tadinhos... - Pansy falou com pena dos garotos e para a confusão geral das amigas, que nunca haviam visto essa faceta da menina. Então ficaram boquiabertas. — Que foi? Os brutos também amam. - As outras riram ainda mais.  
— Sim, e os brutos são aqueles que possuem os corações mais moles... - falou Luna.  
— Então a Luna e a Nicole são brutas? - indagouGina.  
— Já chega de falarmos nisso, estou muito curiosa para saber o que tanto eles sorriem. Os desenhos devem ser bonitinhos! - falou Nicole.  
— Então, o que é isso, Pansy? - perguntou Luna educadamente.  
— É um convite para um baile de máscaras que vai dar início ao concurso. - Pansy falou, sorridente.  
— Beleza! - entoaram juntas.  
— Esse negócio de falar todo mundo junto está me enchendo!- concluiu Pansy.  
— Ai... o bicinho do mau-humor já te mordeu também? - perguntou Nicole divertida.  
— Ele não mordeu! - Gina riu, e completou - Ele é amigo de longa data dela!  
— Ah! Um baile de máscaras, vai ser super ultra mega legal! - exclamou Luna. - Vou agora mesmo providenciar tudo, vem comigo Nic?  
— Mas é claro, vocês não vem? - perguntou às outras.  
— Eu vou mas tarde. - Gina respondeu. - Vou dar uma chegada no quarto da Mione, ela não parecia estar legal!  
— Sim, ela parecia mesmo mal. Então você vai lá ver o que está acontecendo, que nós ficamos encarregadas do visual de todas! - sugeriu Nicole.  
— Quero uma fantasia bem no meu estilo Nic! - a ruiva piscou para as amigas e subiu as escadas indo de encontro ao quarto de Hermione.  
A ruiva então batera na porta, mas a amiga não respondera. Como o silêncio era um sinal de consentimento, entrou. Hermione estava sentada numa poltrona vermelha e olhava para o nada. Com os fones no ouvido, parecia estar passeando em outro mundo.  
— Olá senhorita "eu - estou - chateada - me - deixem - em - paz!" - brincou a ruiva.  
— Oi... - falou tirando os fones dos ouvidos.  
— Ok, eu sei que eu não sou sentimentalista como a Nicole, nem tenho tanta fé nas santas como a Cho ou nos duendes como a Luna,mas sei que a minha amiga precisa de ajuda. - a ruiva sorriu e se jogou na confortável cama de Hermione. - O que houve?  
— Nada, por que acha que houve alguma coisa? - desconversou olhando para o Ipod em suas mãos.  
— Hermione Granger e Harry Potter somem de vista, depois de um tempo Jack Black percebe e vai procurar os dois, logo em seguida os três voltam sendo que Harry Potter tem um fisionomia triste no rosto, Jack o sorriso maroto de sempre e inacreditavelmente Hermione Granger se encontra corada! - a menina respirou, e continuou a conversa. - Não tente esconder de mim, você pode até não querer falar mas isso vai fazer você se sentir melhor!  
— Caramba Gina! - exclamou Hermione. - Essa historinha é bem interessante, e tem um pouco de verdade... na realidade, é totalmente veridica! Bem... Harry e eu ficamos presos na lavanderia... e ... ele por pouco não me beija!  
— O que?- a ruiva caiu da cama e se levantou rapidamente ajeitando as vestes. - Nossa!  
— É... Nossa! - exclamou a morena suspirando.  
— Ok! - a ruiva se recuperou do susto e voltou a postura original. - E nesse tempo em que vocês quase se beijaram,o que você sentiu?  
Hermione desviou os olhos. Ai Céus! Nem ela mesma sabia o que tinha sentido, somente que fora forte e... intenso? Mas não poderia dizer isso a Gina, era sua amiga, mas preferia guardar aquilo só para si. Tanto os sentimentos quanto as palavras dele. Foram tão sinceras e apaixonadas... O que?! Apaixonadas? Ah não...!  
— Bem... então qual é o problema? Porque essa cara de peixe morto se você não liga pra ele? Esquece o Harry e se liga na nossa chance de alcançar o estrelato. Ahh! Eu já te falei da festa?- perguntou a ruiva, mudando o rumo da conversa.  
— Que festa? - indagou fazendo-se de interessada. Finalmente um assunto que poderia fazer com que tirasse Harry de seus pensamentos.  
— Acabamos de receber um convite, parece que vai haver um baile de máscaras, para que todos se conheçam, vai ser bem legal! - a ruiva suspirou e riu sozinha - Você já deu uma olhada nos gatos? - perguntou, e Hermione esboçou um sorrisinho. - Pois eu dei e o negócio vai ser muito bom!  
— Que ótimo, preciso me distrair... - falou a esmo, e Gina franziu a testa. - Bem... é o nervosismo, por conta do concurso...  
— Sei... que tal descer e dar uma olhada no que as meninas estão aprontando?  
— Não... acho que ainda vou ficar por aqui... - falou encolhendo-se na poltrona.  
— Qual é Mione? Sai dessa! - a ruiva comentou e continuou. - Pelos poderes das santas mais doidas e maneiras tirem a Hermione dessa cadeira! - A morena riu, e olhou a amiga.  
— Baixou o espirito da Cho em você? - perguntou ainda estampando um riso.  
— Situações desesperadas, pedem medidas desesperadas! - afirmou a ruiva. - Vamos logo com isso, as meninas nos aguardam!  
— Ah! Gina... Não! - resmungou Hermione.  
— Eu posso ficar nisso a noite toda então lá vai... Santa Maria da Prédio, tire a Mione do tédio! São João do umbigo ,que ela desça comigo! - a ruiva fez menção de sair. - Santa... você quer mesmo continuar com isso?  
—Já chega, eu desço com você! - exclamou a morena. Ela então se levantou devagar.  
Seria tão dificil assim ter que vê-lo? Sim, seria!  
— E a vencedora!! Gina Weasley!- brincou a menina fazendo sinais de agradecimento. A morena riu.  
— Está bem vamos logo, antes que eu mude de idéia!  
Ao descerem avistaram Cho, Luna, Nicole e Pansy cantando uma música qualquer que tocava no rádio. Logo a porta da sala se abrira de súbito, e por ela entraram Jack e Rony trazendo umas grandes caixas. Jack jogou a caixa no chão e se jogou no sofá se abanando.  
— Nossa! Eu estou muito cansado, me faz uma massagem, Nic? - perguntou o Black. -, pra aliviar a dor!  
— Não! - respondeu tentando não sorrir.  
— Eu posso aceitar isso e meu corração continua aberto!  
— Que bom pra você... - respondeu novamente e não se conteve, e sorriu.  
— Seu sorriso me faz feliz princesa! - o moreno cochichou no ouvido da mais nova dos Potters que se pôs a sorrir.  
— É melhor parar com isso Black, meu irmão não está nos seus melhores dias... - avisou a morena, dando uma piscadela a ele. - E o que é isso que trouxeram?  
— Fantasias, o Jack escolheu todas, ou seja cuidado pois pode conter algo altamente destrutíve - se intrometeu Rony.  
— O que? Ele escolheu nossas fantasias? Está brincando! - falou Luna. - Com que direito?!  
— Calma loirinha maluquinha, eu tenho certeza que vocês vão amar!- sorriu e saiu do campo de vista das meninas sendo seguido por Rony.  
— Duvido! - murmurou ela seguindo eles. - Tenho que ver isso de perto!  
As meninas começaram a procurar no meio da caixa algo que tivesse a ver com o estilo de cada uma e ficaram chocadas ao perceber que Jack Black tinha feito a escolha certa!  
A noite caíra rapidamente, e na casa de número 9 do Acqua Jump o ritmo era frenético. Os meninos há tempos já se aprontaram e alguns já tinham partido na frente. Enquanto alguns: Jack, Rony e Harry, ficaram e lamentavam-se por isso.  
Santo Deus! Porque as mulheres tinhamque demorar tanto em suas arrumações?!  
— Gina! - gritou Rony. - Dá pra você ir logo com isso?!  
— Vai peidar na água e fazer bolinha, Ronald Weasley! - a ruiva gritou do quarto. - Se quiser pode ir embora!  
— Ok, nós vamos indo! - o ruivo de mau humor puxou Harry e se foi pela porta.  
Jack ficara na sala, alegando ter como missão levar as garotas até a festa sãs e salvas. Esparramou-se no sofá ajeitando sua capa preta de vampiro. Ouvia os murmúrios das meninas, pareciam distantes, mas estavam muito perto dele. Que viajava imaginando o que fazer para chegar mais perto de Nicole sem que Harry o estrangulasse. Devido ao tédio o menino começou a cantar  
— Eu estou apaixonado, carente de amor desesperado... Nossa eu estou cantando música sertaneja, melhor parar!  
— É melhor parar mesmo, ou senão cravarei uma estaca nesse seu coração! - exclamou Nicole descendo as escadas com Luna ao seu lado.  
— Nossa Nicole você está tão meiga! - Babou vendo a roupa de bailarina que ele mesmo havia escolhido pra ela. - e Luna você está tão..tão cigana misteriosa! - murmurou o moreno olhando nos olhos de Nicole.  
— Nossa, você está tão vampiro pálido... - brincou a loira. - Falando sério Jack, você tem bom gosto, eu adorei a fantasia!  
— É! Tenho que admitir... você usou seu dom com as mulheres para escolher nossas fantasias, e isso me surpreendeu. - admitiu Nicole. - E... bem... sua fantasia está ótima também... - As meninas riram.  
— Eu faço que posso! - falou olhando para cima e vendo Cho e Pansy na escada.  
Logo depois Hermione e Gina desciam, ele então não pode conter a excitação. Estava sozinho com tantas garotas lindas! Era mesmo sortudo por ter paciência.  
Caramba, jurava que Pansy ficaria com a de coelhinha. Mas a fantasia até que caira muito bem em Gina.  
— Eu prefiri a Cleopátra, tem muito mais a minha cara! - Falou Pansy orgulhosa. - E Gina quase me bateu pra ficar com a de coelhinha!  
Sua fantasia era mesmo deslumbrante, digna de uma rainha. O vestido branco de cetim reluzia com os detalhes azuis e os cabelos negros da garota por baixo do enfeite dourado que ornava sua cabeça. Jack sorriu, realmente morrera e estava no paraíso das garotas.  
— Ai Mione, cuidado com essa asa! - resmungou Luna, quando a morena virara-se de repente.  
— Desculpe... - falou ela. - Essa coisa está me incomodando! Acho que até o fim da festa eu me livro dela.  
— Ótimo, eu sou cigana, mas ainda não consigo prever nada! - comentou a loira e as duas riram.  
— Que tal acabarmos de falar quando chegarmso na festa! - sugeriu Gina.  
— Concordo com a coelhinha, vamos para a festa, garotas! - Jack esboçou seu melhor sorriso e abriu a porta como cavalheiro para as meninas.  
— Certo... Vamos nessa! Estou tão empolgada! - exclamou Nicole.

* * *

— Minha santa do coqueiro... - exclamou Cho - Quanto gato solteiro!  
A oriental arrancou risadas das amigas, e um olhar nada amistoso de Jack. O salão de festas do resort era gigantesco. E apesar de um pouco escuro notaram haver muita gente. Os concorrentes do concurso, começavam a se animar mostrando o qual a festa seria divertida e não necessitaria de nada para que esta fizesse sucesso. Mais a frente estavam Rony, com sua fantasia de cavaleiro Jedi. Draco com a sua de pirata clássico.  
— Nossa que corpo, que graça, que pernas! - Rony falava e babava por uma loirinha no bar. - Ei doçura vem sentar aqui com o papai!  
— A doçura aqui é espada babacão! - exclamou o homem com a voz mais grossa que Ron já tinha ouvido.  
— Ok, seu doce! - falou baixinho quase se escondendo embaixo da mesa.  
— Uau! Essa festa está cheia de gatas! - exclamou Draco a Harry que estava encostado no balcão do bar, olhando intensamente para Hermione que estava sendo ajudada por Nicole a ajeitar as asas de sua fantasia.  
— Nossa aquela coelhinha está me chamando, ela é gata, ela é gostosa, ela tem lindas pernas, ela... - Ron foi interrompido por Jack.  
— Ela é a sua irmã idiota!  
— Caraca Rony! Arranje uns óculos para você... daqui a pouco você agarra um de nós por engano! - zombou Cedrico.  
— Pois não preciso de óculos! Eu preciso é encher a Gina de pancada, quem ela pensa que é pra usar aquela roupa?- perguntou aos amigos  
— Uma gostosa? - tentou Draco, respirando fundo e tomando a bebida num gole só.  
— Seu filho da...! - o ruivo não completou a frase, e saiu correndo ao encontro de Gina, precisava colocar algo nela, ela estava praticamente nua.  
Os amigos gargalharam vendo-o seguir direto para a irmã e agarrá-la pelo braço, assustando-a.  
— Ginevra Weasley, o que está fazendo com essa roupa indecente?! Parece que saiu da capa da Playboy edição especial! - berrou o ruivo.  
— Jura?- perguntou a menina vendo os Paradises no encalço de Rony. - Garotos eu estou bem? - perguntou para mexer mais ainda com o humor do irmão.  
— Não brinque comigo, garota! - exclamou ele impaciente. - Imagina quando o papai souber que a filhinha dele anda se exibindo com estes trajes, sendo que deveria estar na casa da Lovegood rezando! Hum? - chantageou ele e Gina bufou.  
— Eu não estou me exibindo, na verdade exibição é o barraco que você está fazendo! - respondeu a ruiva começando a ficar com raiva do irmão. - Ahh e se o papai souber que eu não estou na casa da Luna, também saberá que você não está na casa do Draco.  
— Ótimo, não tem problema, acho que o papai não tem nada contra eu estar aqui, já você... - retrucou sorrindo.  
— A mamãe sempre me apoiará e você sabe muito bem que a palavra final vem dela! - a ruiva respirou tentando se acalmar e continuou - Agora eu acho melhor você me deixar em paz, antes que eu ligue pra ela, e aconteça o mesmo que aconteceu naquela vez que você implicou com uma blusa minha.  
— Gina! - berrou ele. - Você não pode ficar com essa roupa, o que ela tem de mais comprido são as orelhas! Eu vou matar o Jack por ter escolhido isso para colocar naquela caixa maldita!  
— Eu não escolhi nada, na verdade eu somente coloquei como opção... - se defendeu o Black.  
— Cala a boca, mané! Se o Harry não matá-lo hoje, eu mesmo vou matar! Vou matar todo mundo! - falava ele em tom alto.  
— Vai matar com seu sabre de luz? Interessante...! - falou Cedrico.  
Harry olhava tudo sem o mínimo interresse, estava acostumado com os ataques de ciúmes de Rony, olhou ao seu redor e viu uma linda Ninfa se sentando em uma balanço na parte de fora da festa, e ela parecia querer chorar a qualquer momento.Seu coração deu um pulo ao ver que Hermione estava chorando e mesmo que levasse um fora iria conversar com a morena. Saber o que estava acontecendo! Viu seu reflexo na mesa das bebidas e por um momento havia esquecido da máscara que ocultava seu rosto, era perfeito! Hermione nunca teria reservas de conversar com um novo amigo e esse novo amigo seria ele. Ajeitou o chapéu e a máscara, e saiu correndo de encontro ao que poderia ser sua noite perfeita.  
— Ninfas não choram, pois o choro é sinal de tristeza e a tristeza não combina com a perfeição das ninfas... - o mascarado sorriu e sentou ao seu lado no balanço. - Não chore quando há tantas pessoas que te querem bem.

_**Eu não quero que esse momento um dia acabe  
Onde tudo é nada sem você  
Eu esperarei aqui para sempre só para, para ver você sorrir  
Porque é verdade: eu não sou nada sem você**_

— As ninfas podem ser perfeitas, mas eu não sou uma. - falou tristonha. - É somente mais um de meus disfarces...  
— Sabe... Há pessoas que tem rostos de ninfas, são belas e atraem a atenção de todos, mas você tem o coração de uma ninfa, um orgão tão puro e pequeno que alguns magoam e quebram com facilidade, então não diga que não é uma ninfa! Pois o seu coração pertence a mais bonita das mitologias. - explicou o mascarado.

_**Através disso tudo, eu cometi meus erros  
Eu tropecei e caí, mas eu quero dizer essas palavras**_

Hermione corou, diante de tão belas palavras. Aquele mascarado lhe era familiar, mas não conseguia distinguir suas feições, muito menos a voz carinhosa. Sorriu sem jeito, e apertou as asas de tecido fino e azul, o qual descansava em seu colo.  
— Nossa... - murmurou ela. - Você é bem poético... - emendou dando uma risadinha nervosa.  
— Mas qual o motivo do choro da minha ninfa? - perguntou começando a se balançar ao lado da morena.  
— O pior é que nem sei... apenas me deu vontade de chorar, eu acho que foi isso! - respondeu limpando algumas lágrimas remanescentes, tentando não borrar ainda mais a maquiagem.  
— Uma vez me contaram uma lenda, sobre uma menina que chorava por um amor impossível... - começou a narrar tendo total atenção da morena - Ela era uma princesa, filha do deus do sol e por coincidência, ou por acaso do destino, se apaixonou pelo deus dos mares, mas ela não podia ficar com seu amado. Por medo da opinião de seu pai, medo de não ser aceita por seu povo e a única maneira de mostar seu amor ao deus dos mares eram as suas lágrimas, cada lágrima pingava como gota nos mares...  
— Que história bonita... - murmurou ela, abaixando os olhos.  
— Até que um dia ela decidiu correr o risco, fazer valer a pena, esquecer dos outros e ser feliz! Ela percebeu que as lágrimas dela não eram de nenhuma serventia, seu coração continuava destroçado e longe dele! - O moreno parou e olhou nos olhos de Hermione. - Então ela deixou a posição de honra como filha do deus sol e fugiu com o deus dos mares, pouco tempo depois ela recebeu a notícia que seu pai estava adoecendo e foi ao seu encontro. Descobriu ser apenas um pretexto de seu pai para vê-la e descobriu também que ele em nada se importava com sua fuga e sua paixão pelo deus dos mares. Ele queria a felicidade dela acima de tudo... - Harry parou de contar e se voltou para ela. - Consegue entender o que aconteceu a ninfa?

_**Eu quero que você saiba: com tudo eu não vou deixar acabar  
Essas palavras são meu coração e minha alma  
Eu vou me agarrar nesse momento, você sabe  
Porque eu sangro meu coração para mostrar que eu não vou deixar acabar**_

**Pensamentos lidos são falados, para sempre em dúvida  
E pedaços de memórias caem ao chão  
Eu sei o que eu fiz, e assim eu não vou deixar isso acabar  
Porque é verdade: eu não sou nada sem você**

**Todas as ruas, onde eu andei sozinho  
Sem lugar pra ir chegaram a um fim**

— Ela deixou seus medos de lado e encarou-os com coragem. - respondeu a morena, olhando-o, ruborizada. - Uma pena as pessoas terem medo e não dispor de coragem necessária como a tal ninfa...  
— Ela não foi covarde, pois sabia que seu amor valia todos os riscos, e tem horas em que as lágrimas só servem para nos enterrar em um mar de tristeza! - o moreno tomou coragem, e perguntou - Porque você não corre o risco, ninfa?  
— É uma pergunta bastante interessante, tanto quanto a história. Mas como eu disse não sou uma ninfa, apenas mais uma medrosa. - falou tentando esboçar um sorriso.  
— Quer saber o que eu vejo em você, Hermione?- perguntou olhando no fundo dos olhos da menina.  
— Nos conhecemos? - perguntou sobressaltada.  
— Sim! - respondeu. - Eu te conheço nos meus sonhos, Hermione, seu nome eu descobri por intermédio de uma de suas amigas. Eu ouvi quando a loirinha te chamava. - mentiu.  
— Ah! - exclamou ela. - Desculpe, mas você me parece muito familiar, mesmo com esta máscara cobrindo seu rosto parcialmente... - emendou ela olhando atenciosa para o garoto.  
—Não nos conhecemos...ainda! - ele baixou os olhos com medo de ser reconhecido, e perguntou. - Mas quer saber o que eu vejo em você? - Ela riu.  
— Desculpe de novo, eu falo demais, principalmente quando fico nervosa... - falou dando um pequeno sorriso.  
— Pois eu vejo em você uma menina corajosa, mas que tem um medo enorme de ser feliz... - murmurou.  
Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu mais sem graça ainda. Não sabia o que dizer. O olhar daquele mascarado misterioso a hipnotizava cada vez mais, sem contar que sua voz emendada nas palavras belas o faziam ainda mais especial naquele momento.  
Harry sentiu uma necessidade urgente de tocar os lábios da morena, tirou o chapéu e olhou para os olhos dela mais uma vez.  
— Eu vou correr o risco... - e selou os lábios da morena com os seus.  
Sentiu que a morena suspirava durante o beijo e por um momento pode esquecer que os mesmos braços que o apertavam exigentes eram os mesmo que semanas atrás lhe davam tapas.  
Céus! Beijar Hermione era tão surreal e ao mesmo tempo tão doce. Ela tinha um gosto tão diferente, algo como sonhar, não percebeu em que em certo momento, Hermione havia chego em seu colo, mas só desejou que aquilo nunca acabasse. Um calor torturante lhe subiu pelas pernas e se aquilo fosse um pedaço do inferno seria o pior dos garotos, para que pudesse ter mais e mais!  
Se soltou relutante dos braços da morena para respirar.  
— Me desculpe, eu... - tentou falar  
— Não peça desculpas, só peça quando magoar alguém - respondeu a morena - e você está longe de fazer isso!  
— Mas eu ...  
— Cala a boca!  
Se beijaram com vontade novamente. Estava virando hábito para Hermione beijar garotos desconhecidos em festas! Só que desta vez era diferente. Era tão mágico, que pensou se realmente aquele mascarado existia.  
Separou-se daqueles lábios macios, com certa relutância. Não queria ter nunca mais que beijar outro. Sim, bastante precipitado, mas era isso que seu coração dizia. E agora queria deixar todo o medo de lado, e quem sabe para trás e desfrutar de tantas coisas que abrira mão. Seu cérebro imediatamente formou a imagem de Harry. E ela saltou, levantando-se de imediato.  
Por que tinha que pensar nele, quando encontrara o garoto de seus sonhos?  
Encarou-o e respirou fundo. Ele a olhava curioso, pela reação que ela tivera. Não curioso pela supresa por Hermione ter correspondido com tanto fervor ao seu beijo, mas sim porque ela agora estava mais nervosa ainda. Talvez receosa.  
Abriu a boca para falar, mas não conseguira, desviando os olhos em seguida.  
Porque tinha que ser tão dificil?  
Fechou os olhos com força, talvez fosse um delírio mesmo. Pensava em tantas coisas que seu cérebro poderia derreter, ou nunca mais funcionar direito. Quando abriu os olhos, deparara-se com o mascarado a sua frente. Tão próximo que sentia a respiração dele.  
— Er... eu... eu não posso, eu tenho que ir! - gaguejou ela, ofegante. - É... eu tenho!  
— Você pode sim - respondeu sorrindo - Podemos nos ver mais vezes? - a morena pensou um pouco e decidiu que Harry não iria atrapalhar sua vida.  
— Claro ,eme dê o número de seu telefone- falou pegando o celular. - A gente pode marcar..  
— Não,eu vou te achar, eu prometo!  
Ouviram a voz de Nicole, chamando por Hermione, ela se virou para responder e quando voltou os olhos para o mascarado só viu uma rosa no lugar em que antes ele havia sentado e eles haviam trocado fervorosos beijos.  
Se despediu das meninas, depois de atendê-las e foi andando para casa a praia, parecia tão triste e distante ao anoitecer. Sorriu e percebeu que a praia tinha muita semelhança com seu coração nesse momento. Abriu a porta e subiu as escadas lentamente, iria se jogar na cama de tão cansada e ao mesmo tempo confusa, mas algo chamou sua atenção. Uma rosa, e bem ao lado, um bilhete com uma simples frase: _Não tenha medo dos riscos, Ninfa. Ass: Rei dos mares. _  
Hermione sorriu e segurou a rosa com todo o cuidado. Uma vez sua vó dissera que o amor é como uma peste, ataca a todo o momento e não espera, naquele momento Hermione havia rido e pensado ser mais uma caduquisse da avó, mas nessas férias ela descobriria ser a mais linda de todas as verdades.

* * *

**N/A Jessy: Ai... gente que perrengue! Ta virando costume, agente emperrar no capt 3, bem isso eu digo por todas as fics que tenho em parceria... ( Síndrome do terceiro capt!) Mas Paula e eu superamos isso, e enfim postamos ( mesmo sem betar, então se tiver algum erro de português, grave ou não, nos perdoem e passem por cima...) Espero que tenham gostado deste capt super romântico... Essa festa rendeu pra todo mundo, vcs vão saber mais detalhes no próximo ( e lembrando queremos coments, então se quiserem mesmo saber os detalhes "sórdidos" comentem!!)  
Sei que me diverti mtoo escrevendo esse capt, e espero que se divirtam lendo!  
Bjooooo!**

**N/A Paulinha: enfim postamos.depois de...séculos? cara eu amei esse cap o baile ta super legal! e o jack é o meu tchutchuco..amo fazer ele me divirto a cada fala, a e as santas me inspiram a cada dia..kkkk fazer a cho tbm é muuuito bom,sabe como é,os personagens bons ficam com a Jessy,os doidos comigo..kkkkkkkkkkkk .kkkkk bem comentem e se divirtam,bju  
, da minha parte eu agradeço aos comentários lindos... e da parte da Jessy tbm..,a música usada no cap é do sum 41 que é linda por sinal!**

**bem..vcs já sabem..  
AMAMOS VOCÊSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**


	5. Ginastica, flores e um segredo

**Capítulo cinco: **

****

_Ginastica,flores e um segredo_

* * *

O dia chegara silencioso. Todo o lugar pairava num silêncio mórbido. O baile de máscaras fora um evento incrível e no mínimo seria inesquecível para muitos. E como adoravam uma boa diversão se acabaram na festa, tanto garotos quanto garotas, e agora se encontravam em trapos humanos.

Os meninos ainda dormiam, pois além da preguiça habitual, tinham a noitada como desculpa.

Hermione havia acordado incrivelmente bem humorada, talvez pelo simples fato de ter tido a noite mais mágica de sua vida. Sorria involuntariamente a qualquer coisa. Espreguiçou-se na cama, e sorriu novamente. Verdadeiramente a noite passada fora excelente. A lua e as estrelas contribuíram para torná-la mais especial, e aquele mascarado?!

Suspirou mais uma vez aninhando-se ao travesseiro macio. A rosa na mesinha de cabeceira abria-se com a manhã que a saudava.

— HERMIONEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - gritou Cho com sua voz estridente - Você está acordada? - perguntou na porta sendo seguida pelas Sweet's.  
— Estou, podem entrar! – falou ela com a voz alegre.  
— Mas eu não... Podem ir embora! – resmungou Nicole, na cama ao lado.

— Acorde! - gritou Gina se jogando entre Hermione e Nicole a ponto de ouvir o resmungo da Potter - Ai que dia feliz!  
— É mesmo um dia feliz! – exclamou Luna. – Hermione e seu sorriso gigante que o digam!  
— Deu uns pegas em quem?- perguntou Pansy se jogando entre Nicole e Gina.  
— Que coisa Pansy, daria para você se jogar em outro lugar? – indagou Nicole mal-humorada. Hermione, porém sorriu e desviou os olhos para a rosa.

— SANTA MARIA DA VERDURA! - começou Cho - A Mione recebeu entrega da floricultura...  
— Hm... Uma rosa solitária? Quem foi o romântico, que lhe deu isso Mione? – perguntou Luna sonhadora.  
— Bem... Er... – começou aos gaguejos.  
— É meninas, todas nós beijamos muito, mas quem recebeu a rosa foi a Mione – Gina riu do próprio comentário. - Mas diga quem foi o don Juan?  
— Eu não sei... – respondeu meio acanhada.  
— Você não sabe?! - exclamaram as sweets em uníssono.

— Aff! Esse negócio de falar tudo junto já está enchendo o saco! - resmungou Gina.  
— Ela sempre reclama disso... – murmurou Luna. – Mas... Como pode não saber quem te deu esta rosa linda?  
— Eu não sei mesmo, não pude ver o rosto dele. Estava de máscara! – falou e sorriu, suspirando. – Ai meninas! Foi... Foi tão lindo!  
— Ok! Deixa-me pegar os fatos com calma! - Cho exclamou se sentando na cama. - Hermione-Certinha-Granger deu uns pegas num mascarado e está nas nuvens? - menina respirou e deitou por cima das amigas, para a raiva de Nicole. – Cara, essas férias vão ser muito boas!

— Eu andei sim, "dando uns pegas" em um mascarado, e sim estou nas nuvens! – admitiu sorrindo. – Foi tão perfeito. Até agora me pergunto se ele era de verdade!  
— Olhe para as flores e conclua que é a mais pura verdade! - resmungou Pansy tentando tirar o pé do meio da confusão de sweets e edredons.  
— Mas conta mais sobre o seu mascarado! – entusiasmou-se Luna.  
— Ah...! – começou ela e mordeu o lábio inferior. – Ele é tão romântico, beija super bem e... É do tipo de garoto o qual eu esperava! Só que... Que têm um... Ah deixa para lá!  
— O QUÊ?! - exclamaram em conjunto mais uma vez.  
— Aff! Isso realmente está ficando chato... - reclamou Gina.

Hermione então começara a narrar algumas coisas às amigas...

* * *

Harry acordara a pouco, levantara-se movido ao som dos roncos de Rony. Antes estava tão cansado que não dera importância à altura do som, mas agora estava impossível ficar ali.

— Agora eu entendi porque ninguém queria dormir com ele, vou comprar um head phone assim que for possível! - resmungou e parou ao ouvir vozes no quarto de Hermione, e o que elas estavam conversando.

Bem... Já que estava ali, porque não ouvir?

Sorriu maroto e se posicionou para a espreitada. Nem os roucos de Rony tiraram sua paz, estava feliz como em tempos nunca estivera. Beijar Hermione era um sonho e saber que beijaria a morena de novo era melhor ainda. Sorriu ainda mais quando ouviu que ele próprio era o motivo da conversa entre as amigas.

— Ai... Porque eu não encontrei esse mascarado? – lamentou-se Luna. – Tudo que consegui foi ficar com um "Elvis Presley" e um "Cowboy"... Ambos grosseiros!  
— Pois eu fiquei com um Pirata e um carinha fantasiado de morte... - anunciou Gina - Mas e aí, trocaram telefones?  
— Não... – respondeu num lamento. – Mas ele disse que me encontraria. Agora como, eu não sei!  
— Bem esse cara é charmoso e totalmente misterioso! - Comentou Cho.  
— Que sorte a sua Mione, eu passei a festa inteira tentando preservar meu lindo pescocinho... – comentou Nicole.  
— E preservou? – perguntou Luna, e a morena sorrira insinuante. – Oh! Não responda! – acrescentou rindo com as demais.

— Mas voltando ao carinha da Mione, será que ele não teria um primo, ou nada parecido? – brincou Nicole, tirando a atenção de si.  
— Nicole, não seja assim tão gulosa! Você tem o vampirão Black!- brincou Pansy.  
— Mas sejamos francas, estou ansiosa para que ele me encontre! – disse Hermione e soltou um risinho. – Caramba! Estou tão pateticamente...! Apaixonada?!

_— **Apaixonada!** _- Exclamou Harry não se contendo de felicidade.

— Ouviram isso? - perguntou Pansy.  
— Eu ouvi, e da última vez que ouvimos um ruído assim, alguns "ratinhos" apareceram... – comentou Nicole, e todas olharam para a porta entreaberta.  
— Eu disse para vocês fecharem à porta! – reclamou Luna.  
—Ahh! Ninguém aqui tem nada a ver com o mascarado - resmungou Gina

— _**Vocês que pensam**... _- riu Harry.

— É... Gina tem razão. Aliás, estou louca para descobrir quem é esse mascarado. – falou Nicole, ajeitando o cabelo.  
— Não mais do que eu! – afirmou Hermione.  
— Pois de agora em diante Sweet's, nós temos uma missão. - Gina sorriu de pé em cima da cama. - Encontrar o mascarado e ganhar o festival de bandas!

—**_Ai caraca, me ferrei_!**- Harry falou, começando a sentir um pequeno mau humor lhe atingir.

— E tomara que saiamos vitoriosas das duas empreitadas... – disse Hermione.  
— Nós somos vencedoras _**girls**_! - gritou Gina se jogando em cima das garotas.  
— Aii! Gina! – exclamou Nicole rindo.  
— Guerra de travesseiro! - anunciou Pansy.  
— Não... Não... – murmurou Hermione, que em seguida levou um travesseirada na cabeça. – Hei!

E uma festa de penas e fronhas ocorreu no quarto de Hermione e Nicole, coisa que Harry nem ao menos tinha prestado atenção. Desde que a frase: "encontrar o mascarado"; havia saído da boca de Gina que sua mente travara de maneira surpreendente.

E agora o que faria?

Era a última coisa que gostaria de fazer, mas se as Sweet's estavam na parada o jeito eram pedir reforço aos Paradise's.

Rapidamente caminhou até o quarto que dividia com Rony. O ruivo ainda dormia com a boca escancarada. Harry então se aproximou dele e lhe deu um safanão na orelha. O amigo permanecera como estava, dormindo pesadamente.

O moreno pegou então uma toalha que repousava em cima de uma cadeira, e enrolou-a totalmente, - torcendo-a, - em seguida despejou um golpe certeiro em cima de Rony. Ele então abrira os olhos de súbito, gemendo.

Logo depois o moreno deixou o quarto, e o ruivo a alisar o local da pancada. Mataria Harry assim que entrasse novamente no lugar!

Minutos depois ele chegou com a tropa sonolenta. Todos os amigos ainda de pijamas e bocejando, encheram o quarto. Cedrico sentou-se na cadeira perto de uma mesinha e debruçou-se cansado sobre ela.

— Espero que tenha sido por uma boa causa todo este alarde logo cedo! – murmurou Cedrico com uma voz de sono.  
— Por uma ótima causa! - o moreno respondeu de mau humor - Preciso da ajuda de vocês.  
— Exatamente para o que? – perguntou Draco esfregando os olhos, e ajeitando a calça do pijama.  
— Ok, eu vou direto ao ponto. Beijei a Hermione... Ela não sabe que sou eu... Ta gamadona pelo "mascarado" e as Sweets decidiram investigar! - o moreno respirou e continuou - Preciso de ajuda!

— Só isso? - perguntou Jack. - Boa noite, quero dormir mais um pouco! - o moreno se virou de repente, assimilando melhor. - Você beijou a Hermione nada mais normal... Você beijou... O QUÊ?! NOSSA!  
— É... Nossa mesmo! E ele ainda está vivo! – caçoou Cedrico endireitando-se na cadeira. Os outros riram.  
— Esqueceu que ela ainda não sabe que é ele, porque quando ela souber... Não sobrará pedra sobre pedra! - anunciou Rony.  
— Nem pedra, e nem nada! – concordou Neville. – Mas o que quer que agente faça?  
— Não podemos usar de violência Harry... – brincou Draco.  
— Mas podemos usar o corpo-a-corpo - sugeriu Jack – Ah! Isso seria ótimo!

— Cale a boca Jack, ele vai te matar, além de andar atrás do pescocinho alvo da Nicole ainda quer usar o corpo a corpo com a Hermione...? Parabéns! Acaba de assinar sua sentença de morte. – falou Draco zombando.  
— Eu não falei da Hermione. - explicou o moreno calmamente - Eu falei das Sweet's em geral, Draquinho lindinho de mamãe Narcisa! - zoou bem humorado - Eu tenho o pescocinho da Potterzinha, mas vocês têm de quebra um pescoço ruivo, um pescoço loiro, um pescoço oriental e um pescoço de uma esquentadinha e o da Hermione, é claro!  
— Ai... Acho que o sono favorece aos lesados por natureza... Não é que ficam espertos? – comentou Cedrico.  
— E os NERDS que não pegam ninguém sempre são beneficiados. - replicou Jack.  
— É o que? – indagou levantando-se.  
— Nerd, que ta na SECURA e de mau humor! - continuou o moreno.  
— Ai! - atiçou Rony - Chamou o pai de coxinha e a mãe de bife!  
— Ah, vê se cala essa boca! – retrucou Cedrico. – Eu não estou na SECURA!  
— SÉRIO? - o moreno sorriu desdenhoso. - Pois você não pegou ninguém na festa e olha que até o Neville se deu bem, você é um escornado social Cedrico.  
— Vocês é que pensam que eu não peguei ninguém, só que ao contrário de vocês, eu não fico me exibindo! – falou ele irritado.

— Deixa de ser mentiroso Cedrico - se intrometeu Rony - Você passou a festa inteira no bar, duvido que alguma garota fosse te beijar com aquele bafo de cachaça, futuro alcoólatra!  
— Fica calado,_ **Jedi do Paraguai**_! Eu beijei sim, alguém na festa! – afirmou ele. – Se quiserem acreditar fiquem a vontade, senão vão se catar!  
— Ui, ta de TPM a biba. - escarneceu Jack. O outro garoto avançou contra Jack, que recuou.

— Já chega! Beijou ou não beijou alguém? Qual era mesmo sua fantasia? Pra eu poder fazer uma analogia... – falou Draco.  
— Era Freud, seus burros!

— Certo, então doutor maluco, quem você pegou na festa, além de copos de cerveja?  
— Sabe... - começou Harry tentando imitar um doutor. - Às vezes as pessoas têm uma tendência a imaginar coisas no momento da bebedeira, mas geralmente passa, entretanto no caso desse menino a alucinação continua, sugiro então uma internação rápida!  
— Ah! Vão se ferrar! – resmungou ele. – Tchau pra vocês! Vira-se aí com o Draco e os três patetas!

— Não Cedrico! - exclamou Harry - Eu acredito que você pegou uma loira linda, mas, por favor, fica.  
— Não foi uma loira! – retrucou ele já no corredor.  
— Então quem foi? - Perguntaram todos juntos.  
— A Gina está certa... - falou Jack - Isso está virando epidemia.  
— Está bem vou contar pra vocês... – falou ele aparecendo no quarto novamente.

— Pois então conte - Jack falou. - Hei tive uma idéia, que tal um pacto? Cada um conta quem pegou e a gente jura segredo eterno e nos ajudamos a ficar com as garotas, que tal?  
— É... Parece-me justo. Então vamos começar com você Jack, já que deu a idéia! – sugeriu Draco sorrindo.  
— Sim, antes eu proponho outro pacto, seja quem for e não importa quem eu tenha pegado; ninguém pode me capar ou me bater, todos apóiam?- ao receber a afirmativa dos amigos continuou – Ok, eu peguei a... Nicole!

- O QUÊ?! - exclamou Harry – Cara, eu vou te matar!  
- Você prometeu! - lembrou Jack.

Harry teve de se conter e sentar novamente com o sangue fervendo

— Certo, então podemos passar, para o próximo. – interveio Cedrico. – Quem se habilita? Jedi do Paraguai?  
— 'Ta bom lá vou eu... - falou sorrindo - Eu peguei a Luna , cara aquela saia de cigana faz milagres para homens com mão boba! – comentou. – Draco?  
— Ok, eu... Lembrando estamos sobre os dois pactos. Bem... – começou Draco. – Eu não pude resistir a coelhinha...  
— Está bem, agora sou eu! – exclamou Cedrico. – Bem, eu beijei a freira.  
— OH! - murmurou Jack - Uma freira? Pai perdoa, ele não sabe o que faz!  
— Eu beijei a Cho, seu paspalho! – exclamou Cedrico, revirando os olhos.  
— Ah! Sei... - Rony falou não acreditando no papo do amigo, deixando sua busca assassina por Draco para depois. - Você beijou a mesma garota que vive te chamando de poste mau feito?  
— O Harry não beijou a Hermione, que além de maltratá-lo, algumas vezes já bateu nele? – indagou arqueando a sobrancelha. – Então, porque a Cho não me beijaria?  
— Bem... A Mione beijou o Harry, porque ela não sabia que era o Harry, seu idiota! - falou Jack dando um famoso "pedala Robinho" no amigo.  
— O que isso muda? Era o Harry! Fora que o Rony deu uns amassos na Lovegood, e o "Draquinho" ali, pegou a Weasley! – retrucou devolvendo o gesto, com mais força. – Quer que eu cite mais?

— Weasley? A minha irmã?- perguntou Rony.  
— Não! A sua mãe...! - exclamou Cedrico.  
— Acho que a mãe do Rony não ficaria bem de coelhinha, não... - falava Neville, sendo ignorado.

— Draco Malfoy, corre! Se você não correr a pancada vai ser maior, então corre! - avisou Rony ao loiro.  
— Não me mete medo, Rony. Fica na sua, esqueceu do pacto? – desdenhou Draco sem se mover.  
— Eu jurei isso nesse quarto, mas eu não jurei nada sobre te bater lá fora! - explicou o ruivo com um sorriso divertido.  
— Continuo com medo! Olha só como estou tremendo? – zombou mais uma vez. – Eu te arrebento com uma mão só. Então não venha bancar o valentão, eu não fiz nada que sua querida irmã coelhinha não quis!  
— Ai... Lá vão eles... – murmurou Neville já cansado com o bate-boca.

— Dale Gina! Dando uns pegas no loirinho, se eu fosse você Rony eu batia muito no Draco, onde já se viu beijar a irmã do amigo? - Jack falava em tom de curtição.  
— É... Onde já se viu não é Jack? Você que o diga, Nicole não foi sua vítima? – lembrou Draco.  
— O Harry é meu primo, não meu amigo... - explicou.  
— Bom saber Jack, tomara que você corra melhor do que fala, pois vai precisar correr mais que o Malfoy! - desafiou Harry, cruzando os braços.  
— Se deu mal, otário! – riu Cedrico.  
— Ai ferrou! - gritou Jack enquanto corria em direção a sala, sendo imitado por Draco que fugia das mãos de Ronald.

**_"Bem... queridas, essa é a posição do macaco invertido. Fique em pé e coloque as mãos nos pés, devagar... muito bem agora puxe toda a extensão da perna..."_**

O grupo de garotas, todas elas trajando roupas de ginástica justas e coloridas, imitavam a mulher que falava suave. Jack veio correndo, e parara de súbito, fazendo Draco bater com o corpo no outro, paralisado. Assim aconteceu com o restante. Harry, Rony e Cedrico. Neville por ser mais lento, se safou do encontrão.

— OH, meu Deus! – exclamou Draco. – Se o paraíso se parecer com isso, Rony pode me matar!  
— E quem disse que você iria pro paraíso? – indagou Neville, embasbacado.

_**Agora queridas, essa posição se chama: matando a EX! Ela é muito simples. Basta seguir passo a passo... Pense na ex do gatinho que você está super a fim ou mesmo o seu namorado... Agora imagine a cara dessa lambisgóia e chute... chute... chute... chute! Muito bem, agora use a outra perna!**_

— Santa Maria da matemática, essa aeróbica da Tonks é "A" ginástica - exclamou Cho enquanto chutava.  
— Odeio ginástica! – exclamou Hermione, fazendo corpo mole.  
— Vamos lá Mione ainda falta a melhor parte, a parta da ginástica conjunta!- Pansy tentava animar a amiga.

_**Agora queridas, o nosso próximo exercício chama-se: Encoxada, a brasileira. Nesse exercício você vai pedir a ajuda de um homem ao seu lado, peça para que ele levante a sua perna em um angulo de 90º graus... Vamos lá peça ao homem mais próximo que faça isso por você.**_

— Aiii! Odeio... Odeio... Odeio essa ginástica... – cantarolava a morena.  
— Alguém avise a ela, que homens estão em falta nas prateleiras desta loja! – brincou Luna.  
— Ih! Onde nós vamos arrumar os homens, pra ajudar neste exercício?-perguntou Pansy.  
— Eu sei lá! – deu de ombros, Nicole.  
— Eu não tenho essa elasticidade toda, será que não serve uns 45° graus? – perguntou Hermione.

_— **Aqui! Pode me usar, que eu não ligo**! _– exclamou Jack num tom baixo, depois de sair do "transe".

— NÃO, só serve com 90º graus, porque 45º graus não fazem uma abertura completa! - explicou Gina. – Ok, vamos chamar os meninos! – gritou à ruiva.  
— O que?! Eu me recuso, odeio ginástica mesmo! – falou Hermione.  
— "Santa Maria da Muquíça", tire a Hermione da preguiça! - intercedeu Cho colocando as mãos pra cima.  
— Ninguém é capaz de tirar Hermione Granger da preguiça! – comentou Luna, e a morena sorrira forçadamente.  
— Vamos lá Mione... - pedia com esforço, a ruiva. - Por nós!  
— Sinto muito, meninas! – falou firme. – Não!  
— OK, vou partir pra artilharia pesada! - Pansy falou sorridente. - Se você não participar da aula de ginástica eu espalho pra todo mundo o que aconteceu ontem com você!  
— Oh! – exclamou a morena, que estreitou os olhos. – Isso não é legal Pansy, chantagem é uma coisa muita feia e desleal! Conte, e o mundo irá descobrir seus piores segredos...!  
— Eu sou um livro aberto, todas vocês me viram bêbada tirando as roupas na festa de natal, ou seja... Não tenho nadinha a perder! - concluiu a roqueira feliz.  
— Não tem mesmo? – insistiu Hermione, apontando para uma almofadinha de Luna em formato de sapo.  
— Bem... Isso é um segredo, mas por pouco tempo! Se você quiser contar logo pra ele, pode fazer me poupará trabalho. - falou a menina resistente.  
— Que droga! – murmurou Hermione. – 'Ta legal, vou falar com o rei Sapo! – emendou fazendo menção de se retirar. Pansy ficou tensa, mas não se movera de imediato. Hesitava.  
— Pansy, o que você está fazendo? Ela vai contar o seu segredo! Pare logo com isso.  
— Querida eu estou tentando ganhar por persistência, a Hermione é muito boazinha pra fazer esse tipo de coisa! Ela não vai me dedurar, mas eu a dedurarei com certeza! - explicou a amiga.

Hermione olhou para a amiga, como se esperasse um sinal. Nada viera, então começou a caminhar em direção ao corredor que a levaria para os quartos.

— Sapinho...? – cantarolava passando a andar lentamente. – Eu vou mesmo! – acrescentou séria.  
— Vai Mione, mas saiba que logo após a sua ajudinha eu vou contar o seu grande segredo! - a menina começou a olhar para as unhas cutiladas. - Que pena que você não quer fazer ginástica!  
— É mesmo uma pena! Mas saiba você também vai me ajudar. Eu não tenho nada a perder, exatamente como você... – retrucou. – Neville Longbottom...!  
— Só mais um pouco ela não terá coragem... - falou suando frio.  
— Ai... Não sei não, ela está obstinada! Acho que tem coragem suficiente pra isso... – comentou Nicole, suspirando cansada.  
— "Santa Carla do pavio curto"... - começou Cho. - Se ela falar a Pansy terá um surto!  
— Última chance. O que me diz? Pansy Parkinson? – questionou Hermione, esboçando um meio sorriso.

A garota respirou fundo, sabia que estaria se expondo a um grande fora ou a um belo beijo na frente de todos, mas tinha que se arriscar. Tudo pelo bem da ginástica da Tonks!

— Vá em frente Mione!  
— Está bem, depois não me venha reclamar... – murmurou antes de sair.

Os meninos que viram e ouviram tudo, saíram em disparada voltando para seus respectivos quartos, um atropelando o outro, na pressa.

Afinal não poderiam ser pegos no flagrante...

* * *

Antes de qualquer coisa! PERDÃO QUERIDOS

Demoramso a att,mas é que eu e a jessy estamso com uma fic chamada that girl que realmente está tomando nossa criatividade e tempo, fora o fato da Jessy ter problemas com a net dela

bem eu e a Jessy estamso de orkut novo

as fotos estão mara e os ocmentários muuito legais,aceitamso todo mundo e tc com todo mundo...não fiquem timidos e nos add queremos tc com vcs bj

Gente tudo de bom pra vcs que seja um 2009 maravilhoso pra todos nós e com as férias chegando...

As att vem junto

em breve postamso that girl aqui ela já está postada na floreios mas aqui ainda não

nos add gente boa

**_./Main#?uid=11663328544263455320&rl=t_**

./Main#?uid=11663328544263455320&rl=t

Bjinhus e até a próxima att

Ps amammos comentários e mesmo não tendo tempo pra responder nos lemos com carinho

obrigada pro tudo mesmo

_Paula Black and Jessy Potter_


End file.
